


30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [20]
Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge NSFW, Because I am lame and I have no original ideas, Characters and Tags and Relationships to be added as I go, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 30 Day OTP Challenge that can be found <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com/post/109781893178/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version">here</a> on my Tumblr. Various pairings, which will be tagged in chapter titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (Naked) - RinTori

The room was filled with slowly evening pants and the slide of skin against sheets. Rin closed his eyes against the fading surge of sensation and listened as Ai came down from his high beside him. Slowly, when he felt he could properly move all of his limbs, Rin turned onto his side and propped his head on a hand. For a moment, he just looked at Ai, with his flushed cheeks and his mussed hair and the beautiful glow of sex still lingering on his skin. He smiled and gently reached out a hand to run it up and down Ai’s arm. Ai stirred and leaned into the touch.

 

“You okay?” Rin asked, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist.

 

“Mhmm,” Ai sighed. He snuggled against Rin, nuzzling his nose into the other’s neck. For a moment, they were silent. Rin curled one hand around the back of Ai’s neck and traced nonsensical patterns on the skin of Ai’s waist and breathed in the scent of Ai’s hair.

 

“I missed you,” he said. “It’s so lonely over there without you.” Ai opened his eyes and tilted his head back into the crook of Rin’s shoulder so he could look at him clearly.

 

“I miss you too, Senpai,” he said, “all the time. But it’s only a few more months until I graduate, and then we can be together like this every day.”

 

Rin smirked at that. “Every day?” he teased. “Are you sure I’m not gonna get sick of you?” Ai giggled, and Rin had to bite his lip to keep from grinning like an idiot at the sound.

 

“You’ll never be sick of me, Senpai,” Ai said. “You and I both know where the power lies in this relationship.”

 

“Ouch,” whined Rin. “You could at least let me pretend once in a while.”

 

“I could, but I won’t.” Rin glared at Ai, and did his absolute best to keep glaring as Ai tangled his legs with Rin’s. The shorter of the two hid his face against Rin’s neck, though Rin could still feel his smile. It didn’t take much for Rin to give up and press a smile of his own into Ai’s hair.

 

There was something so magical about this, about lying here together with no barriers between them. Yeah, the sex had been great, but Rin thought that maybe this right here was his favorite part. Just lying with Ai, enjoying the afterglow, the closeness, feeling Ai’s skin against his own with no frantic movement, no desperation, just intimacy. Rin could fall asleep like this. Rin probably would fall asleep like this. And he was not complaining in the slightest.


	2. Kiss (Naked) - MakoHaru

2-8-15

Prompt: Kiss (Naked)

 

               Makoto couldn’t stop smiling the first time he came home to find Haru lounging in the tub naked without any ulterior motives. There was no sex involved, just Haru being Haru in the most natural way he knew. When they had first started dating, Haru had kept his jammers on in the tub all the time, never sure Makoto wasn’t about to walk through the door and pull him out. When their relationship had turned physical, he had only bathed nude the few times he had wanted to coerce Makoto into bathtub sex, and while Makoto had enjoyed – _greatly_ enjoyed – those times, it warmed his heart to know that they had moved beyond it.

 

               “Good afternoon, Haru,” Makoto said, moving farther into the bathroom. He pulled the stool out from under the shower and plunked it down next to the tub so he could sit and lean toward his lover. Haru looked at him with his face half-submerged and blew a few bubbles in his direction, an incredibly affectionate greeting in its own right. Haru came up for air, but still said nothing, holding out his hand in silence. Makoto smiled and stripped out of his work clothes in order to join him.

 

               They maneuvered themselves around until Makoto was leaning against the back of the tub with Haru curled on his side in his arms. Haru pressed his lips into the skin of Makoto’s neck, and Makoto launched into a monologue of his day.

 

               “So you remember the little blonde girl I was telling you about, right?” he began as Haru kissed another spot on his neck. “She was having trouble holding her breath for long enough to complete her stroke, and I was starting to get worried that she would have to stay back and take my class again while the others moved on to the next level.” Haru kissed his collarbone. “But then when she came in this morning, she managed it no problem! It was amazing! I think her big brother has been helping her out in the evenings, which is really nice to see.” Haru kissed his shoulder. “And then in my advanced set, Kanami-kun shaved another three-tenths of a second off his personal record. I think next year I’m going to recommend him to Samezuka, what do you think?” Haru hummed and kissed his jaw.

 

               They continued in this manner, Makoto talking and Haru tracing light kisses onto every part of Makoto’s skin he could reach. When Makoto ran out of new events to recount, he leaned down and pushed his lips against Haru’s, just holding them there until he couldn’t stand it anymore and had to smile. Haru allowed himself a tiny smile as well, and then leaned up to continue. They kissed chastely, lightly, and fondly, until the water got cold and Makoto dragged them both out to go start dinner, grinning all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this barely counts as NSFW. Whatever.


	3. First Time - SouHaru

2-10-15

Prompt: First Time

 

               Sousuke was not ashamed to admit that he was a little bit terrified as he watched the rain splash against the bedroom window. It had been the best day he could remember having for a long time, even better than the day a very flustered and very cranky Nanase had stood on his tiptoes and demanded Sousuke kiss him. Even better than when that same Nanase had arrived on his doorstep with Tachibana and some thirty boxes in tow and announced that his lease was up and he was moving in with Sousuke.

 

               Nanase had won his heat the day before by a full two seconds, completely shattering his personal record. When he had pulled himself from the pool, Sousuke had hung back to allow Rin and Tachibana their moment with the swimmer. Haru hadn’t so much as glanced his way through the entire celebratory dinner the group had had afterward, but he had held Sousuke’s hand the whole evening in his own trembling grip. When they had reached their hotel room that night, Nanase had tugged Sousuke into bed and wrapped the larger man around him like a blanket. Sousuke had held him close and whispered mindless stories of his childhood to him as he shook and trembled his way into sleep.

 

               When the next morning had woken them both, Nanase had been back to his usual pre-competition self. He had kicked Sousuke in the head on his way out of bed, made Sousuke coffee with too much sugar on purpose, and given Sousuke a long, sweet, lingering kiss on his way out the door. Sousuke had joined the others for breakfast, quietly going over the previous night in his head. Rin had swum his races perfectly later, because of course he had. They had all celebrated and Rin had cried, and it had been time for the 200 m freestyle, and suddenly Sousuke had been scared shitless.

 

               Tachibana had noticed. Tachibana always noticed. Sousuke supposed it had something to do with being the only other person who loved Nanase so much. He had put a hand on Sousuke’s shoulder and smiled at him, but otherwise had not acknowledged Sousuke’s nervousness. It had only mounted as the competitors walked out onto the floor and stood by the starting blocks. Sousuke’s mouth had gone dry as he had watched Nanase slip off his jacket and step onto the block. The signal had sounded, the swimmers had taken off, and Sousuke had felt his entire body relax. Complete and utter peace had filled him. He had felt…

 

               _Free._

 

               Was this what Nanase was always going on about? He had felt like the world around him simply no longer mattered, and there was nothing between him and nirvana. It had been the most euphoric thing he had ever experienced.

 

               When Nanase had won his race and everyone around him had gone insane, Sousuke had stayed in his seat eyes on Nanase. Nanase had looked up at the stands, caught Sousuke’s eye, and smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

               Sousuke was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of the door opening behind him. He turned to see Nanase standing by the door a faint wary expression on his face and a gold medal around his neck.

 

               “Nanase,” Sousuke said quietly, “I’m so-“ Nanase cut him off by moving quickly across the room. He stopped before Sousuke and slipped the medal from around his neck, settling it on Sousuke instead. He let his fingertips linger there.

 

               “You were with me,” he said softly. “Normally, when I swim a big race, I see Makoto or Rin or Nagisa. I even see Rei sometimes, but never you.” He looked up and Sousuke’s heart stopped at all the emotions swirling in those blue eyes. “You were there today. Just you.” He paused for a moment, his gaze flickering to the gold under his palm and back up to Sousuke. “Only you.”

 

               Sousuke heard it, the promise in those words and all the unexpressed weight and emotions wrapped up in it. He bent and carefully took Nanase’s face in his palms, as though he might have been made of something much more fragile and much, much more precious than the flesh under his skin. He moved until their foreheads and noses were touching.

 

               “Haru,” he whispered, then kissed him.

 

               Nanase let out a noise that was halfway between a sigh and a whimper and surged forward to return the kiss. Sousuke could all but feel the energy thrumming under Nanase’s skin as he threw his arms around Sousuke’s neck and fisted his hands in Sousuke’s hair. Nanase licked at his lips, begging entrance which Sousuke granted eagerly. As Nanase explored his mouth and sucked on his tongue, Sousuke unzipped the other’s jacket and flung it somewhere across the room. He wasn’t wearing a shirt under it, and Sousuke tore away from Nanase’s mouth to trail kisses down his chest. Nanase’s breath hitched, and he brought his hands to the back of Sousuke’s neck to hold him there. Sousuke kissed his way over to a nipple and mouthed gently at it, enjoying the little gasp that Nanase let out. He placed his hands on Nanase’s hips and slowly maneuvered them both toward the bed. Nanase stumbled slightly and sat on the bed with a flop, and Sousuke knelt before him.

 

               “Haru,” he whispered again, kissing at Nanase’s stomach. “Haru, I love you so much.”

 

               “Sousuke,” Nanase whispered in reply. “I want you.” Sousuke looked up at that. Nanase looked down at him with a completely serious look on his face. Sousuke had figured something like this might have been happening tonight, but he needed to be sure.

 

               “Are you sure you’re ready?” Sousuke asked, reaching up to cup Nanase’s cheek. “I don’t want you to rush yourself.” Nanase nuzzled into Sousuke’s palm, bringing a hand up to wrap around his wrist.

 

               “I want you,” he repeated. “I love you.” Sousuke nodded and leaned in slowly to kiss Nanase’s stomach again. He moved slowly, letting his lips linger, letting his touches be tender. He tried with each kiss to force all the affection, the love, the warmth he felt for this man into his very skin. Nanase’s breath picked up, and by the time Sousuke reached the waistband of his tented track pants, he was panting. Sousuke glanced up one more time for reassurance, then mouthed over the bulge there. Nanase threw his head back with a strangled noise, both hands coming to tangle in Sousuke’s hair.

 

               “Shhh,” Sousuke soothed. “Easy, Haru. It’s just me.” Nanase looked down and nodded. He pulled his hands away from Sousuke’s head and scooted back on the bed, holding his arms open in invitation. Sousuke followed him up and peppered his neck with kisses. “I’m going to take them off now,” Sousuke warned.

 

               “Yours too,” Nanase said quietly. Sousuke nodded and stripped out of his shirt and jeans. Then slowly, so slowly, he curled his fingers in the waistband of Nanase’s pants and pulled them down his long legs. The sight of Nanase lifting his hips to help him almost had Sousuke over the edge right there. Sousuke kissed his way up one leg and over his hipbone, slowly drawing down the jammers to meet equal fate with the pants. He paused to take it all in.

 

               “Don’t stare,” Nanase mumbled. Sousuke smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

 

               “Can’t help it,” Sousuke told him. “You’re fucking hot.” Nanase narrowed his eyes and turned his head in an irritated manner, and Sousuke caught his chin, turning him to look at him. “You’re beautiful,” he said. Nanase’s eyes widened and a massive blush bloomed on his cheeks. Sousuke spared him having to reply by leaning in and kissing him chastely. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Sousuke asked again. Nanase nodded.

 

               “I have lube in my bag,” he said as casually as if he was telling Sousuke where to find his socks. Sousuke turned away so Nanase would not see his blush, and went to the bag and pulled out the small bottle.

 

               “How do you want to do this?” he asked, refusing to make eye contact.

 

               “I want you,” Nanase repeated, spreading his legs obscenely. Sousuke had to close his eyes for a minute to keep from falling off the bed in shock.

 

               “Okay,” he whispered, mostly to himself. “Okay. You know how this works, right?” Nanase shot him a look. “Hey, don’t get snippy with me,” Sousuke muttered. He crawled forward and settled himself between Nanase’s legs. Running his hand up one thigh, he scattered kisses across the other, and opened the lube.

 

               All of Nanase’s snarky confidence seemed to leave him in that moment. Sure he wouldn’t want any conversation right now, Sousuke just sat up enough to pet through his hair before easing one slick finger into him.

 

               Oh.

 

               Okay.

 

               _Nanase’s done this before._

 

               Sousuke bit back a groan at the pleasured expression on Nanase’s face and the way he was bucking his hips back toward Sousuke’s finger. Experimentally, Sousuke teased the tip of another finger around Nanase’s entrance.

 

_Holy fuck._

 

               Nanase keened and slammed his hips down, clearly trying to get Sousuke to put the next one in. Sousuke obliged, and began pumping and scissoring his fingers, watching the look on Nanase’s face in awe. He almost didn’t want to find Nanase’s prostate, for fear that once he did Sousuke would cum just from the expression on his face. But once he found it, Sousuke knew he never wanted to see anything else ever again.

 

               They were three fingers in when Nanase started swearing.

 

               “Fu-fuck, Sousuke!” he cried. “Sousuke, _shit,_ just – _aah! –_ just put it in already!” Sousuke groaned and eased his fingers out. He shucked off his underwear and slicked himself up. Before he could push in, however, he hesitated. For all of Nanase’s beautiful reactions to the fingering, Sousuke knew he’d never had sex with anyone before. Nanase’s first time was not a time to be hasty.

 

               “Haru,” he croaked, gently pressing the head of his cock against Nanase’s hole. “Haruka, I’m going in now. I need you to tell me if it hurts, or if you need me to stop.” Nanase looked like he was about to let loose some snarky comment, but it died on his lips when he saw the look on Sousuke’s face. He nodded instead, maintaining eye contact as Sousuke took a deep breath and eased his way inside.

 

               Hot.

 

               It was so hot inside Nanase, so hot and tight and wonderful. Nanase’s face screwed up in pain and pleasure, but he snapped at Sousuke to keep going the moment he paused. When Sousuke was all the way in, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Nanase’s shoulders, feeling Nanase’s hands clawing at his back.

 

               “Haru,” he chanted. “Haru, Haru, _God,_ Haru, it’s _so good,_ I love you _so much,_ Haru, Haru…” With each repetition of his name, Nanase jolted slightly under him, keening and moaning and making such beautiful little gasping noises. After a moment, Sousuke felt him relax, and he pulled back enough to look Nanase in the eye. “I’m going to move now, okay?” he warned. Nanase nodded and linked his hands behind Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke pulled out almost all the way, and slowly rocked his hips forward.

 

               ” _FUCK,”_ roared Nanase, digging his claws into Sousuke’s neck. “Fuck, Sousuke, _harder,”_ he wailed, and Sousuke obliged. Tension was already coiling tight in his stomach, and Sousuke knew his end was near. He growled, burying his face in Nanase’s neck. He would be damned if he didn’t make Nanase cum first, if he didn’t make this the best damn experience of Nanase’s entire life. He slid one hand down and fisted it around Nanase’s cock, the other scrabbling at his asscheek as he started licking and sucking marks into his neck. “S-Sous – I, I – fuck – I’m-“ Nanase babbled, clawing harder and harder, hooking his feet at the small of Sousuke’s back, his entire body tensing until with one hard thrust, Sousuke buried himself deep in Nanase, and they both screamed as they both came, hard.

 

               Sousuke collapsed on top of Nanase, chest heaving. Nanase let his legs fall to either side, but kept his hands around Sousuke, absently petting the hair at the nape of his neck. When he felt in control of his limbs again, Sousuke tightened his grip on Nanase and rolled them until the other was laying on his chest. His cock slipped out of Nanase in the process, making them both hiss.

 

               “That was-“ Sousuke started.

 

               “Is it supposed to be that good the first time?” Nanase asked. Sousuke laughed.

 

               “I don’t think so,” he answered. “Must be because I’m such an amazing sex god.” Nanase glared weakly at him, then let his head fall back onto Sousuke’s chest with a thump. “Hey, Haru?” Sousuke asked. The sound of his given name made Nanase look up. “I love you.”

 

               “Love you too, Sousuke,” Haru murmured. They lay there in silence for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other and the afterglow of their union. Sousuke ran his fingers through Nanase’s hair and smiled when he leaned back into the touch.

 

               “You have to admit, though, I am kind of a sex god.”

 

               “Shut the fuck up, Yamazaki.”


	4. Masturbation - MakoRin

2-12-15

Prompt: Masturbation

 

               It was well past two in the morning, and Makoto was still awake. The house was silent save for the creaking of the walls and the occasional murmur of the sheets as he tried to find a position comfortable enough for him to ignore the throbbing between his legs. It had been going steady for hours how, and every time Makoto had given in and reached down to deal with it, an image of Rin would flash in front of his eyes and guilt and heat would course through him in equal measure. What was wrong with him? Rin was his _friend_ , not some cheap centerfold he could use to get off.

 

               But the image of Rin at practice that day, water dripping down his toned chest, hair glinting in the sun, his beautiful, beautiful face thrown back in a laugh wasn’t going away anytime soon, and neither was this erection. Makoto groaned and slapped his hands over his face. Why, why did id have to be Rin? Any of his other friends would have been easy to get his mind off of, but Rin had always been like the sun to Makoto; whether he was there or not, Makoto could always feel the warmth and the light radiating off of him. And he needed him so desperately. It had been less than a year since they’d gotten hi – the _real_ him – back, but Makoto was still on cloud 9. Rin brought something to the group that they all needed, and something that Makoto needed personally as well.

 

               Lately, whenever Rin laughed or threw an arm around someone’s shoulder or closed his eyes when he thought no one was looking and smiled that smile that made him look so at peace with the world, Makoto couldn’t help but notice his chest feeling tighter, his face growing warmer, his breath coming shorter. Makoto wasn’t stupid. He knew what it meant. And it terrified him.

 

               He couldn’t be in love with Rin. Rin was Haru’s or Yamazaki’s. He deserved to be with someone who could be his equal, and Makoto just couldn’t compare with those three. And though he knew Rin loved him, the smiles and the laughter and the touches that he reserved for Makoto were nothing more than friendly. Just that afternoon, Rin had dragged himself from the pool for a break and flopped down on its edge with his head in Makoto’s lap. If he had known the way the very memory of it would make Makoto’s dick jump later, he never would have trusted Makoto that much. Makoto groaned, trailing a hand down his stomach to tease at the waistband of his boxers. Rin had been so warm against his thigh and under the hand that had started trailing gently along Rin’s bicep before Makoto had been able to stop himself. Closing his eye with a silent apology to Rin, Makoto reached into his boxers and took hold of himself.

 

               “A- _aah_!” Makoto slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his cry. When he was sure he had control of his voice, he started stroking himself hard and fast, determined to get this over with.

 

               “Slow down, Mako.” Makoto’s eyes flew open. He could have sworn he had actually heard Rin’s voice, there in the room with him, whispering in his ear. “Take it slow. Don’t you want to enjoy this?” Makoto whimpered and complied, slowing his hand. “Like that,” the imaginary Rin’s voice encouraged. Makoto closed his eyes and pictured Rin there with him, his head resting against Makoto’s calf, watching him with lust-filled eyes and a gentle smile. Fantasy-Rin reached out and batted Makoto’s hand away, replacing it with his own. He fisted Makoto’s cock loosely and moved his hand slowly until Makoto was whimpering and bucking his hips for more friction. “Easy, gorgeous,” he laughed and planted a kiss on Makoto’s thigh.

 

               “R-Rin,” Makoto whispered, and Rin tightened his hand slightly.

 

               “That’s it, baby,” Rin said. “Say my name.”

 

               “Rin!” Makoto jerked and arched off the bed when Rin ran his thumb over Makoto’s slit and smiled even wider. Makoto’s hand sped up and he opened his eyes, giving up on the fantasy altogether. Just as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach ready to burst, however, a sudden noise made him squawk in fear. He froze in place, staring at the window.

 

               The noise sounded again, in time with a pebble hitting the window. Curious, Makoto slipped out of bed, letting his shirt fall to cover his erection, and moved to open the window.

 

               “Rin?!” he squeaked, looking down at the redhead standing under his window.

 

 


	5. Blowjob - MakoRin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This immediately follows the previous chapter.

2-15-15

Prompt: Blowjob

 

               Shit.

 

               _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshi-_

 

               Rin stared up at Makoto, hanging out of his window, and knew, deep in an unnamed, primal part of himself that he was well and truly fucked.

 

               “Rin?!” Shit. Now, not only had he woken Makoto up, but obviously he wasn’t as well hidden as he had irrationally hoped he was.

 

               _Stop staring at him, stupid, say something!_ Rin screamed at himself as he watched Makoto stare at him like he had done something stupid like, maybe, snuck out of Samezuka and jogged for two hours in the middle of the night to throw pebbles at Makoto’s window.

 

               “Shit.”

 

               Wait. Did he just say that out loud? He looked wildly up at Makoto, struggling to come up with something even a little intelligent to say.

 

               “Rin, what are you doing here?” Well, great, Makoto sounded absolutely horrified to see him.

 

               “I, uh,” Rin stumbled over his stupidly fat tongue and stared. God, Makoto was gorgeous, lit up from below by a streetlight, his hair and shirt rumpled. “Can I come up?” Makoto nodded quickly and disappeared.

 

               Shit.

 

               It was one thing to flirt with Makoto at practice, or when they were all hanging out as a group, or even when the two of them were with Haru, but Rin had actually _come to his house_ in the _middle of the night_ to-

 

               No. Rin clamped down on that thought before it could take shape. Rin wasn’t sure what he was here for, but if he let himself think about _that_ for even a second, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. He heard the door open and looked up, only to be greeted by the sight of a blushing Makoto, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers which were-

 

               Shit.

 

               Rin’s eyes snapped right back up to Makoto’s face, pretending with all his might he hadn’t seen the – _massive, enormous, magnificent –_ obvious bulge and matching wet spot on those ridiculous orca-patterned boxers. Makoto didn’t meet his eyes, just stepped aside quietly and let Rin in. They snuck through the house and into Makoto’s room without exchanging so much as a glance. Makoto turned on a lamp and Rin toed off his shoes, both still silent. It wasn’t until they were seated awkwardly side-by-side on Makoto’s bed that Rin realized he still hadn’t come up with an excuse for being here.

 

               “Listen, Mako,” Rin started, staring at the floor. “I- I have something I need to talk to you about.”

 

               “Me too, Rin,” Makoto said.

 

               “You first,” Rin said, closing his eyes and waiting for the blow. He felt Makoto tense beside him.

 

               “Rin, I,” Makoto started in a quiet, broken voice. Rin turned without thinking and reached out to cup a hand against Makoto’s cheek, because _no,_ that was _not okay,_ Makoto was _not_ allowed to ever sound that scared, not when it came to Rin. He felt Makoto’s skin warm under his touch, and realized what he had done. He pulled away with a blush of his own and stared at the floor. It was obvious that neither of them wanted to say anything then. Rin sighed heavily, making up his mind.

 

               “I’ve been in love with you since we were kids,” he said quietly, not looking up. “I didn’t know how to tell you, because I know you don’t feel the same, and you have Haru, and that’s great. Really. I wouldn’t have told you, really, but I couldn’t sleep, and Sousuke was yelling at me to just be a man and come here, and I don’t know, I just did, and I’m sorry, I know it was really stupid.” He fell silent, refusing to look anywhere but at the carpet between his feet. At the Makoto between his feet.

 

               Rin blinked, startling backward. Makoto smiled and picked himself up to settle on his haunches on the floor. “Rin,” he said, and he sounded close to crying. “Rin.”

 

               “Shit, Mako, I’m sorry,” Rin cried, shooting up. “Oh my god, I knew I shouldn’t have come. Please, don’t cry, I’m sorry! I promise, this doesn’t change anything, not if you don’t want it to. I don’t want anything but to be your friend, I-“

 

               “Rin,” Makoto said again, and he was standing in front of him, and grabbing his hands, and pulling him close. “Shut up.” Rin’s eyes went wide and his jaw went slack as Makoto leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Rin sputtered, staring open-mouthed at Makoto, who smiled his warmest, biggest, most heartbreaking smile before he swooped down and kissed him. Every muscle in Rin’s body turned to jelly, and Makoto caught him with a laugh as he sagged against him.

 

               “Makoto,” Rin whispered. “I love you.” Makoto wrapped his arms around him a little too tightly and kissed his hair.

 

               “I love you too, Rin,” he whispered back.

 

               Rin wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, pressed up against each other, before he noticed that they were, well, _pressed up against each other._ Rin shifted his hips cautiously, trying to make sure that that _thing_ bulging against his stomach was actually what he thought it was, and Makoto stiffened with a poorly concealed whine.

 

               Shit.

 

               Rin bit his bottom lip against a groan of his own. He looked Makoto in the eye, searching for anything past the surface nervousness and lust, and he wanted to cry when he found it. Trust. Slowly, never taking his eyes away from Makoto’s, he turned them and walked until the backs of Makoto’s knees hit the bed. “Tell me if you want to stop, okay?” he whispered. Makoto nodded and sank onto the bed. Rin followed, and kept going until he was on his knees between Makoto’s legs. He ran his hands up and down Makoto’s calves, staring up at him. Then slowly, he let his eyes drift lower.

 

               Rin’s mouth ran dry at the sight of Makoto’s cock, outlined in his boxers. He leaned in slowly and started kissing at Makoto’s thighs, letting the soft little breaths slipping out above him guide him to Makoto’s most sensitive spots. Gathering his courage, Rin kissed higher, mouthing over the cotton as he made his way to Makoto’s erection. Oh, god, the noise that Makoto made as his hips started bucking wildly almost had Rin cumming right then and there. He planted a hand on Makoto’s hip to steady him. With a sudden burst of wickedness, he looked up at Makoto through his eyelashes and sucked over the damp spot, moaning softly as he did so.

 

               He was treated to the _very_ agreeable sight of Makoto’s jaw dropping and his face turning a vivid red. Rin slid his hands up Makoto’s thighs to curl in the waistband of his boxers. He waited for Makoto to nod for him to go on before slowly sliding them down his legs. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

 

               Makoto was about as big as he expected, curving slightly to the right and flushed at the tip. Rin reached out and wrapped his fingers around it, surprised to find the entire shaft already slick.

 

               “I, ah, was kind of, when you arrived-,” Makoto tried to explain. Rin stared at him for a moment in confusion, and then he got it.

 

               Oh.

 

               _Shit._

 

               Rin took another deep breath, trying desperately to summon any snarky or suave or even vaguely intelligent comment to answer _that_ little revelation. What he came up with instead was –

 

               “To me?” The way Makoto squeaked and hid his face in his hands was answer enough. The sight warmed something in Rin, and he found himself wanting nothing more than to cuddle and spoil this giant angel he had somehow seduced. What he did instead was lean in and lick a wide stripe across the head of his cock.

 

               It was a good thing Makoto’s hands were already over his mouth, because that noise would have been enough to wake his entire family otherwise. Rin moaned and pulled back to hide his face in Makoto’s thigh.

 

               “Makoto,” he groaned. “Mako, you can’t do that.”

 

               “I’m sorry,” Makoto said, and he sounded like he wanted to cry again. Fuck. Rin was going to teach Makoto some self-confidence if he had to beat it into him.

 

               “You should be,” Rin snapped, glaring up at him. Makoto’s eyes widened, and his lips quivered. “God, Mako, you’re old enough to know what happens when someone as fucking hot as you makes a noise like _that._ Are you trying to kill me, or is death-by-orgasm just your way of flirting?” Rin fought back a triumphant smile as Makoto’s blush actually deepened. He didn’t give him time to respond, just folded his lips over his teeth and dove down onto Makoto’s cock.

 

               Oh, Rin could get used to this. Makoto was thick and hot and heavy in his mouth, and almost too much for him to take. But between the taste and the weight and the smell and the sensation of being utterly surrounded by _Makoto_ had Rin groaning, and the feeling of a wet, hot mouth actually vibrating around his cock had Makoto wheezing above him. Rin fisted a hand around the base of Makoto’s cock, pumping what he couldn’t fit in his mouth as he slowly started to bob his head. He watched Makoto stuff his knuckles in his mouth to muffle the noises that he could still hear slipping out, watched Makoto’s abs flex tighter and tighter, watched that beautiful blush spread down Makoto’s neck and onto his chest. Rin could feel Makoto getting closer and closer, and wasn’t really surprised to find his own body following.

 

               There was no question about it. Makoto right before he came was by far the sexiest sight he had ever seen, all blushing cheeks and teary eyes and clenched muscles. And then with one last muffled cry, Makoto’s entire body tensed, and Rin’s mouth was filled with streams of hot cum. Rin barely had time to be grateful that his own mouth was full as he came, hard.

 

               When Makoto came to, Rin was kissing lazily at his knees, resting his cheek on the bed between his thighs. Makoto nudged him gently and reached down to coax him onto the bed. Rin crawled up and settled himself on Makoto’s chest, wrapping his arms stubbornly around his waist.

 

               “Rin,” he whispered into Rin’s hair. Rin sighed and nuzzled closer into Makoto’s warm neck. “You too,” Makoto said. “You didn’t-“ Rin laughed quietly.

 

               “’Salright, Mako,” he said. Makoto shifted slightly, then tensed again. Rin chuckled. He could _feel_ Makoto blushing. “I told you, you’re fucking hot.” Makoto mumbled something incoherent. Rin untangled himself from the brunet and crawled over to flick the lamp off, then grabbed Makoto by the shoulders and maneuvered them both under the covers. “Don’t worry about it,” he said. Makoto blinked down at him, then did the most beautiful thing Rin thought he had ever done. He threw his head back and laughed, deep and loud. Rin blushed and found himself laughing along with him. A series of thundering footsteps sounded in the hall, and the door flew open to a chorus of “Onii-chan!”

 

               Shit.


	6. Clothes Getting Off - MakoHaru

2-17-15

Prompt: Clothes Getting Off

 

               It was well known throughout Tottori Prefecture that Nanase Haruka was a master stripper. He could be out of his clothes and down to his jammers before most people could so much as blink and no one knew it better than Makoto, the unspoken but unanimously agreed-to honorary officer in charge of keeping Haru publicly decent. So when Makoto was suddenly faced with Haru fully clothed on his bed and avoiding his eye, Makoto almost had to laugh at the irony.

 

               “Haru?” he asked in his best gentle voice. “Haru, what’s wrong? You sort of clammed up on me there.” Haru didn’t look up, but Makoto knew he was blushing lightly. “Haru, if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, you know that.” Makoto sat next to Haru, leaving enough space between them to indicate that Haru was free to pull away or come closer as he desired. Haru tipped toward Makoto until he was leaning up against his side. Makoto laughed and wrapped his arm around the tightly curled ball of a boy.

 

               Things had been going great that afternoon. They’d been flirting and officially-not-officially dating for months, and the kisses, caresses, and stares passed between the two had been growing steadily more heated. Makoto had been sure today, when Haru had pounced on him and shoved him into the bed to make out that they were going farther tonight. But as soon as Makoto had removed his shirt, Haru had frozen and curled in on himself. Had he been anywhere else, anywhere where Haru couldn’t see, he would have been sobbing right now, filled to the brim with self-hatred for having hurt his best friend. But there was Haru to worry about, so he did his best just to cuddle him and ignore himself.

 

               “Haru,” he said softly after a while, “I’m sorry.”

 

               Haru ripped himself from Makoto’s hold and glared at him. Makoto blinked in shock at the amount of anger in that look. “Don’t,” Haru said. He held Makoto’s gaze for a while. Suddenly, he seemed to understand something and his posture softened. “It’s not you,” he whispered.

 

               “What is it then?” Makoto prompted, reaching out to draw Haru back into his arms.

 

               “I-“ stammered. “I’m scared.” Makoto watched the silky black top of the head that rested against his shoulder and tried to think of what to say. He settled for running his fingers through Haru’s hair, a gesture that he had always used on Makoto whenever he was nervous or insecure. Judging by the quiet snort, the parallel wasn’t lost on Haru.

 

               “I love you very much, Haru,” Makoto said, completely not caring that it was the first time either of them had ever said it. “I love you so much that I don’t care if we have sex or not tonight, or even if we ever have it. I love you so much that your comfort and happiness is the most important thing in the world to me.”

 

               “I know,” Haru whispered. “That’s why I wanted to. I wanted-“ he paused, seeming to collect his thoughts. Makoto waited, knowing better than most how hard words were for Haru. “I wanted to show you that I love you too.” Makoto smiled.

 

               “You do show me,” he told him. “Every day. I don’t need to sleep with you to know that.”

 

               “Abstinence is for people with ugly boyfriends,” Haru muttered, so softly Makoto almost didn’t catch it.

 

               “You sound like Kisumi,” Makoto said, and laughed at the sour look that crossed Haru’s face at the thought. He laughed harder, scrunching his eyes closed, only stopping when he felt Haru’s mouth slam against his own. He opened his eyes to find himself with a lap full of Haru.

 

               “Makoto,” the smaller boy whispered, taking Makoto’s hands and leading them to settle at his waist.

 

               “Are you sure?” Makoto asked. Haru shot him his patented _don’t-be-stupid-you’re-Makoto-so-of-course-it’s-okay_ look. Makoto nodded and leaned in to kiss Haru softly, sliding the shirt up Haru’s torso as he did so. They parted so Makoto could pull the shirt over Haru’s head and set it on the bed next to him. Makoto leaned in to kiss Haru some more, sliding his hands slowly down Haru’s sides to meet the waistband of his jeans.

 

               Makoto stripped Haru slowly, article by article until the boy was completely naked, then did the same for himself. There was no sex that night, and Makoto found he was just fine with that. They lay together in bed, skin on skin, exploring each other in a decidedly innocent manner, relearning the bodies that had become unfamiliar to one another since childhood. When Haru fell asleep wrapped in Makoto’s arms, Makoto thanked whatever force of fate had led them here, and followed after his love.


	7. Half-Dressed - Marinka

2-19-15

Prompt: Half-Dressed

 

               Makoto was halfway out of his uniform when Rin burst through the door and stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at Makoto, still wearing his fire pants and suspenders over a tight, sweat-stained tshirt, then turned and shouted out the door toward the living room.

              

               “HARU GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW.” Makoto watched warily as Rin turned back to him with a hungry look in his eye.

 

               “What are you yelling about, Rin?” Haru mumbled as he padded in, running a towel through his hair. Rin pointed mutely to Makoto. Haru rolled his eyes and turned to look.

 

               And froze.

 

               “Guys?” Makoto prompted, swallowing hard. “What’s going on?” Neither one said anything, but as one they closed in on Makoto, matching predatory looks on their faces. Rin took hold of Makoto’s suspenders and used them to pull him toward himself while Haru moved around to Makoto’s back and started running his hands up and down Makoto’s sides.

 

               “You,” Rin said, looking Makoto dead in the eye with a look that brokered no negotiation, “are going to fuck me so hard I can’t walk in the morning, and you are going to do it in that uniform.” Makoto’s brain short-circuited.

 

               “You’re topping me, then, Rin,” Haru said from behind Makoto. The two of them leaned to the side to glare at each other around their boyfriend, just as Makoto’s brain finished rebooting.

 

               “But,” he protested, “it’s my work uniform. It’ll get dirty.”

 

               “We’ll wash it for you,” Haru said.

 

               “You don’t have to work for three more days,” Rin added. “Mako, stop arguing. You don’t have anything to work with.” Makoto stood his ground for an impressive three-and-a-half seconds before his shoulders slumped.

 

               “Fine,” Makoto sighed. Rin whooped and shoved Makoto and Haru back toward the bed. Haru scrambled around to Makoto’s side, throwing off his clothes as he did so. Makoto laughed at that.

 

               “He’s laughing at us, Haru,” Rin said. “We should fix that.” A shiver ran down Makoto’s spine at the lowered tone of his voice, and at the looks he was getting from the other two. Haru nodded and turned to tug Rin into a fierce kiss.

 

               The thing that Makoto loved and hated most about Haru in these situations was that he knew _exactly_ how much watching the two of them together turned him on. So when Haru fisted his hands in Rin’s hair and nudged a thigh between Rin’s legs all while staring straight at Makoto, Makoto found himself losing his sanity. Haru did something that had Rin keening, and Makoto was done. He surged forward and wrapped an arm around Rin, throwing him onto the bed. Rin looked up at him with a grin entirely clouded with lust, and Makoto mashed their lips together. He could feel Haru guiding Rin out of his clothes, but he honestly couldn’t care about much more than destroying the man under him. It was the squelch of the lube bottle that drew Makoto back enough to stare hungrily down at Rin.

 

               The expression Rin made when Haru slid a lube-slick finger into him was one Makoto wanted to hold on to forever. While Haru prepared him, Makoto busied himself with licking and nipping at Rin’s chest until he was arching and whimpering. Then, with an almost cruel smile, he pulled away completely and took the lube from Haru in order to prepare him as well. Haru let out a soft cry when Makoto ran a finger around his rim. Haru was the smallest of them, and Makoto knew how much he loved Makoto’s large fingers. One of his was the same as two of Haru’s. Makoto smirked to himself as he slid on in and then immediately added a second.

 

               A broken moan turned Makoto’s attention to Rin. He was holding the base of his cock as though to keep from cumming, his eyes fixed on Haru’s face. Makoto decided this preparation needed to be over with five minutes ago and made quick work of stretching Haru out the rest of the way. He pulled away, making Haru whine, and positioned himself on his knees at the head of the bed.

 

               “Come here, Rin,” he said, and Rin obliged a bit too willingly. Makoto took him by the shoulders and turned him so he was kneeling with his back to Makoto, then motioned Haru to lay down in front of them. He grabbed on to both of Haru’s knees and lifted them, opening him to Rin. Rin let out another moan and nudged the head of his cock up against Haru’s entrance.

 

               “Ready?” he asked, and when Haru nodded he eased in slowly.

 

               Makoto was not so kind. As soon as Rin was fully seated in Haru, Makoto slammed himself into Rin all at once. The redhead threw his head back and howled at the sensation, jerking inside of Haru and making the smaller one groan. Makoto hooked Haru’s ankles behind Rin and grabbed on to Rin’s hips, then started pistoning his own hips at a punishing pace. Rin went pliant between them, allowing Makoto’s thrusts to push him into Haru, who was jerking himself in time with Makoto’s rhythm.

              

               Rin always turned hysterical right before he came, babbling and sobbing and clawing and anything he could reach. Haru was as quiet now as he was with everything else, just letting out a high-pitched whine as he came. Makoto, seeing the other two finally satisfied, let himself go with a roar and a litany of both of their names so fast and slurred that no one could distinguish one from the other.

 

               They lay all together, panting and coming down from their highs, until Haru started giggling. Makoto and Rin’s heads snapped up out of shock, and they stared at him together. When he had control of himself, Haru glared at them.

 

               “What?” he snapped. Makoto grinned.

 

               “We just love you, Haru-chan.” Rin was silent, still in awe of the memory of Haru’s laughter. Haru glared harder.

 

               “Lay off the –chan.”


	8. Skype Sex - RinTori

2-22-15

Prompt: Skype Sex

 

               Ai was trembling, his eyes on the screen. Rin had promised to call him over Skype at ten, and there were only two more minutes to go. Ai shifted slightly in his seat and gasped as the vibrator he’d had inside of him for the past hour pressed up against his prostate. The screen lit up with an incoming call and Ai got into position, pressing the accept button.

 

               “Hey, Ai- _holy fuck,”_ Rin screeched as the video popped up. Ai smiled sweetly at his boyfriend.

 

               “Rin-Senpai,” he said, his voice a bit shaky. “I missed you.”

 

               “I can see that,” wheezed Rin. Ai smiled a little wider. He was propped up on his bed totally nude with his legs spread and his hole exposed to the camera. He was hard and red and dripping all over himself, but unable to cum thanks to the cock ring he was wearing. Rin blinked at him for a moment. Ai smirked to himself and reached down to pull the vibrator out partway and then slam it back in. He almost didn’t catch Rin’s swearing under his own moan, but when he looked back at the screen, Rin was wearing considerably fewer articles of clothing. “Fuck, Ai,” he gasped, palming himself roughly.

 

               “Wa- _ngh!-_ wanted you to watch,” Ai stuttered, thrusting the toy at a steady pace. “Wanted y-you to see h-how much I m-missed you.”

 

               He could tell by the look on Rin’s face that they would be discussing _that_ comment later, but Rin was a bit busy shoving his hand into his boxers and taking hold of himself. “Ai, baby, _god,_ I love you,” he gasped. “Fuck yourself for me, Ai. Make yourself cum.” Ai threw his head back and started thrusting the toy in earnest. He trailed a hand down his torso, coming to a stop just above his cock.

 

               “Aa-aah, Senpai, _fuck,_ I’m so close,” he whined. “Please, Senpai, l-let me c-cum.” Rin groaned at that, and his hand sped up.

 

               “Do it, Ai,” Rin said. “Cum for me, baby.” Ai reached down and slipped the cock ring off. He braced his feet on the mattress and raised his hips, pounding the vibrator into himself as fast as he could. The coil of heat in his abdomen grew tighter and tighter, his skin all but igniting at the sensation and the sound of his boyfriend gasping and moaning filling the room, until he simply couldn’t take it.

 

               “RIN!” he screamed as he came on his stomach. He could hear Rin’s panting speeding up and he kept moving the vibrator until Rin made a chocked noise, signaling his own climax. Ai collapsed on the bed, panting and sweaty. He eased the vibrator out, wincing at the feeling of being empty after so long. With a flick of his thumb, he turned the vibrations off and let the toy fall to the floor.

 

               “Ai? You okay?” It was Rin’s voice that brought him back to earth. He sat up a bit so he could see Rin’s face on the screen and smiled, a buoyant feeling spreading in his chest.

 

               “’M alright, Rin,” he answered. He grabbed some tissues from his bedside table and cleaned himself up as Rin did the same. Ai took a moment to just watch his boyfriend and smile.

 

               “Ai,” Rin said, his voice uncertain. “About what you said-“

 

               “It’s okay, Rin,” Ai assured him. “I miss you, but it’ll be okay. I only have a few more months left of high school, and then I can be with you.” Rin looked at him in confusion. “Senpai?” he prompted.

 

               “What do you mean by that?” Rin asked slowly.

 

               “Oh!” Ai grinned at him and scrambled off of the bed and over to his desk where he had been keeping the most precious thing he had. “I’ve been doing some research” he said, coming back to sit cross-legged on the bed, “and I think I know what I’m doing after high school.”

 

               “Oh yeah?” Rin asked. Ai recognized that tone of voice and had to hide a giggle at it. Rin sounded like he didn’t want to get his own hopes up, like he knew what he wanted Ai to say but couldn’t bear the thought of him not saying it.

 

               “Mhmm,” Ai hummed, then pulled the envelope from behind his back. He thumbed it open and held the contents up for Rin to see. “I’ve been working on my grades,” Ai explained, “and I’ve found a few schools with good international programs. I’m thinking something in teaching, or maybe coaching.” Rin stared dumbfounded at the slip of paper in Ai’s hand.

 

               “You’re- you’re coming to Australia?” he whispered. Ai nodded. He let the silence stretch between them, perfectly content. Rin, on the other hand, was starting to cry, his mouth opening and closing as though he wanted to say something, but couldn’t get any words out.

 

               “Senpai, did you honestly think I wouldn’t follow you anywhere?” Ai teased. Rin closed his mouth and sniffed heavily, and Ai grew suddenly serious. “I love you, Rin,” he said. “I love you, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Something like another country isn’t about to stand in the way of that.” Rin was crying heavily now. Ai laughed softly, wishing more than anything that he could reach through the screen and wipe the tears away. Just as he was getting nervous that he had broken Rin, the redhead spoke.

 

               “Thank god,” he whispered.

 

               “Rin?” Rin looked up at the screen, and Ai’s breath caught in his throat. He had never seen Rin looking so happy.

 

               “God, Ai, you have no idea how hard this has been,” he said. “I’ve missed you so much. I didn’t know if I could make it through college. I couldn’t just ask you to come out here, and I knew you’d hate it if I gave up on my dream to come back home, so I didn’t know what I was going to…” Rin trailed off, looking away. “I miss you so much, Ai,” he whispered.

 

               “Oh, Senpai,” Ai laughed. “You can be such an idiot sometimes.” Rin’s head snapped up and he glared at Ai through the screen. Ai smiled gently at him. Rin kept the glare up for a few more seconds before he threw his head back and laughed.

 

               “I love you, Ai,” he gasped.

 

               “I love you too, Rin.”


	9. Against the Wall - MakoHaru

2-24-15

Prompt: Against the Wall

 

                              Fucking Kisumi again. It had been a perfectly pleasant day before he had shown up. Haru and Makoto had gone to the pool and then out to a late lunch at Haru’s favorite seafood restaurant and then a long walk by the harbor when _he_ had appeared and thrown himself all over Makoto.

 

                              Haru’s Makoto.

 

                              It was simply not to be tolerated. Makoto had hardly even reacted, greeting the pink-haired terror with a friendly smile and only the barest of apologetic looks at Haru. Haru had huffed and refused to say a word to Kisumi the entire afternoon. He and Makoto were saying their goodbyes outside the apartment now while Haru sulked in the gekkan. He listened as Kisumi left and Makoto came inside.

 

                              “Sorry, Haru, I- _aaaah!”_ Haru cut him off by grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him back against the door. He stepped in as close as he could and leaned up, tugging Makoto down so he could capture him in a dominating kiss.

 

                              “Mine,” he snarled against Makoto’s lips. The other moaned softly and Haru took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside his mouth. Makoto melted under his ministrations, much to Haru’s approval. Once he was sure there was no part of Makoto’s mouth he hadn’t tasted, he pulled back a little. He surveyed Makoto’s red cheeks and gasping mouth and nodded to himself. “Strip,” he commanded. Makoto nodded and complied, moving almost automatically to pull his shirt over his head and work on his belt. Haru held back the groan that always rose up at the sight of the younger man’s chiseled torso. While Makoto was busy with his pants, Haru reached into his bag and pulled out the small bottle of lube he had stashed in there for just an occasion as this. Well, actually, he’d been _hoping_ to convince Makoto to have sex in a fountain some day, but that was a battle he could save for another time. He turned around to find Makoto straightening up, a hazy look in his eyes. Haru met his gaze for a moment, then motioned with a finger for Makoto to turn around. He did so, and braced his hands on the wall, sticking his ass out.

 

                              Haru did groan at that. He stepped up behind his lover and ran his hands up and down Makoto’s back, enjoying every line and plane he found there. He reached Makoto’s ass and gave a firm squeeze, just to hear Makoto whine. He smiled to himself and smacked one of Makoto’s ass cheeks.

 

                              “Har-uuu,” squealed Makoto. Haru leaned over Makoto, pressing his still-clothed chest against Makoto’s back.

 

                              “Yes, Makoto?” he cooed against his boyfriend’s ear, running his tongue around the shell and suckling on the lobe. Makoto made an incoherent sound. Haru ran his hands up and down Makoto’s hips, edging his fingers inward. Makoto’s hips bucked when Haru’s fingers danced around his rim then back away and over his spine. “Makoto,” he breathed into the boy’s ear. “Tell me what I want to hear.”

 

                              “ _Aah!_ Haru!” Makoto cried. “Y-yours, I’m yours!” Haru rewarded him by dropping a kiss onto his shoulder and slicking his fingers with the lube. He mouthed at the nape of Makoto’s neck, biting down as he slipped one finger into him. Makoto keened and whined and wriggled as Haru stretched him with as much efficiency as he could muster. By the time he finished, Makoto was bucking his hips wildly, all but fucking himself on Haru’s fingers. Haru pulled his fingers out and spread his fingers across Makoto’s ass cheeks. He lined himself up and paused, looking at Makoto’s shoulders trembling before him.

 

                              “Makoto,” Haru whispered, then slammed in to the hilt.

 

                              “HARU!” Makoto screamed, clawing at the wall. Haru barely paused to let him adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. Haru growled deep in his throat at the hot tight feeling of his best friend and lover. _His_ Makoto. Haru reached around and dug his fingers into the hollows of Makoto’s hips, using the extra leverage to pound into him. He shifted his hips slightly and Makoto started screaming in pleasure as Haru abused his prostate. “ _C-close,_ ” he whimpered. Haru groaned. He reached around and took hold of Makoto’s cock, pumping it hard and fast.

 

                              “Cum for me, Makoto,” he said. “Only for me.” Makoto threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream, and came all over the wall. Feeling his lover clench around him, Haru buried his face in the skin of Makoto’s back and let himself go.

 

                              “You know I love you, right?” Makoto said when he pulled out and slumped against the wall next to him.

 

                              “I do,” Haru said. He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, and Makoto joined him shortly. “I know you’d never leave me. I just really don’t like the way he hangs all over you.” Makoto chuckled and wrapped an arm around Haru’s shoulders. He kissed Haru’s temple, and the two sat in silence together. Haru frowned at the amount of sweat that was drying against his skin.

 

                              “Bath?” Makoto asked. Haru nodded.

 

                              “Bath.”


	10. Doggy Style - HaruRin

2-26-15

Prompt: Doggy Style

Pairing: HaruRin

Rating: Explicit

 

               Rin loved a lot of things about Haru. He loved his drive, his talents, his humor, his deep-rooted kindness. But Rin was beginning to think that this? This was one of the things he loved most about Haru.

 

               The smaller boy was on his hands and knees, fists clenched in the sheets, his head thrown back in ecstasy as Rin pumped three fingers deep inside him. He crooked them, just to watch Haru jolt as he brushed past his prostate.

 

               “Ready, babe?” Rin asked as he pulled his fingers out and started fumbling with the condom wrapper. Haru didn’t answer, but when Rin looked back up at him, he had the most erotic expression on his face. His inky hair was plastered to his forehead, his pupils blown so wide there was almost no blue around them, his cheeks painted a bright red. Everything about his face begged and demanded that Rin fuck him, _now._

 

               Rin was more than happy to comply.

 

               He leaned up a bit more to line himself up with Haru’s entrance, reaching out with one hand to steady himself against the mattress and the other to grip the back of Haru’s neck in a dominating gesture. He allowed himself a brief smirk before pushing in slowly.

 

               Haru was mewling by the time the head was in, and he only got louder from there. It was another of Rin’s favorite things about him; as quiet as he was normally, Haru was a screamer in bed. By the time Rin was fully seated, his boyfriend was moaning loudly and shamelessly. Rin dragged his hips backwards, deliberately trying to draw this out. He continued at the torturous pace until Haru twisted his head around to glare at him and slammed his hips back.

 

 

If that’s how he wanted to do this, who was Rin to deny him?

 

Rin pulled out slowly again, shot Haru a winsome grin, then thrust forward as deep and as hard as he could. He set up a quick pace, not giving Haru any time to adjust, watching with a surge of pride as Haru’s mouth fell open in shock and pleasure.

 

And then the screams started.

 

“Rin!” Haru cried. “Oh, god, Rin, yes, right there, oh god!” Rin bit his lip in order to keep his focus, because, damn, Haru’s voice was sexy. He needed to end this, and quickly. He slid the hand that was still on Haru’s neck down his spine and around a hip to grab on to his cock. “FUCK!” Haru shouted, bucking into his hand. Rin groaned at the energetic movement of his lover and started stroking him hard and fast, out of time with his own thrusts. Haru whimpered and keened and moaned and fucked himself on Rin’s cock and forward into Rin’s fist and before Rin could fully process what was happening, Haru was cumming and slamming himself back onto Rin and Rin was cumming too and the world was white light and static.

 

“Rin.” Someone, Haru, was saying his name, in a very irritated tone. Rin’s brows furrowed in confusion. Rin had just given Haru a very decent fucking, if he didn’t say so himself, so what the fuck did he have to be irritated about? “Rin,” Haru said again. “Get. Off. Me.”

 

Rin opened his eyes and realized he was slumped against Haru’s back, still inside him. He paused a moment, weighing his options, before deciding that, fuck you Haru, he was comfortable right where he was. He slid his arms around Haru’s waist, nuzzling into his shoulder blade with an exaggeratedly contented sigh.


	11. BDSM - RinTori

3-2-15

Prompt: BDSM

Pairing: RinTori

Rating: Explicit

 

Rin was dying. He had been strapped to this chair and left alone for hours now, just waiting for his master to come back. He clenched his unbound hands in his lap, fighting the urge to jerk himself to completion. He could do it. He could just slip the cock ring off and stroke himself until he came like he’d been wanting to ever since this session started, but he wouldn’t. It was against Master’s orders, and Rin loved obeying his master. Rin bit his lip and dug his nails into the flesh of his thighs, desperate for anything to get his mind off of the vibrator pulsing against his prostate. He threw his head back as the pleasure mounted, more and more intense until he couldn’t take it any longer, until he was actually and literally dying, letting out a scream as a dry orgasm ripped through him. It wasn’t the first of the night, and the way things were going it looked like it wouldn’t be the last.

 

Just as he was coming back to his senses, the door opened. Rin’s head snapped forward, and he let out a desperate little sob when he caught sight of Master standing there in the doorway, looking calm and so, so perfect.

 

“Have you been good, boy?” Master asked. Rin nodded wildly, pushing his hips forward to show. The vibrator shifted inside him and he let out a rough moan. “I can’t hear you,” Master said, coming a bit closer.

 

“Y-yes,” Rin whimpered. “Yes, Master, I’ve been good.” Master came to a stop in front of Rin’s chair and smiled.

 

“Good boy,” Master said, reaching down to stroke lightly across the head of Rin’s cock. Rin wasn’t sure if it was the touch or the praise that sent the surge of heat through him, but he knew he wanted more, much more.

 

“Please, Ma-master,” Rin panted. “Please, I’ve b-been so good.”

 

“Please what, boy?” Master asked, his voice still entirely calm. He pulled his fingers away from Rin’s cock, trailing them up his torso to flick at his nipples. Rin whined and arched as far as the straps allowed him, chasing the touch.

 

“Please, may I c-cum?” he asked shakily. Master chuckled.

 

“How long has it been?” he asked. Rin glanced at the clock on the wall, trying desperately to make the numbers make sense in his lust-added brain.

 

“A-almost five hours,” Rin answered. Master hummed.

 

“I’m not sure you’ve earned it,” he said. Rin bit back a whine of protest. After all, Master knew what he was doing.

 

“How c-can I earn it?” he asked, trying to make his voice as small as submissive as possible. It must have worked, because Master smiled and caressed Rin’s cheek. He guided Rin’s head downward until it was level with Master’s crotch.

 

“Suck,” he ordered. Rin scrambled to obey, unbuckling Master’s belt and sliding his pants down. He mouthed over the slight bulge in Master’s boxers, sucking on the head through the fabric and groaning at the salty taste that started seeping through. It was an awkward angle, but with Master’s hand on the back of his neck, forcing him down, it felt so _right_. He slid his fingers up to hook in the waistband over Master’s hips, pulling them down until Master’s cock sprang free. Rin looked up at Master, waiting for a sign. Master smiled and nodded for him to go ahead.

 

Rin groaned and took Master into his mouth. He suckled on the head, swirling his tongue around the slit, before hollowing his cheeks and sliding downward. Master kept firm pressure against his neck, making it difficult for him to pull back. Rin spread his fingers against Master’s hip so he could safeword if he needed, but he doubted he would. If Rin ever tapped his fingers three times against Master’s hip, everything would stop, and Rin would be untied. Even if he never used it, Rin felt a surge of arousal and affection with the knowledge that he could, that Master would respect his wishes. He all but screamed around Master’s cock as he came again, the pleasure mixed with pain this time as he was still denied full release.

 

Master was getting close. Rin could feel it in the way his hips were starting to jerk, hear it in the soft gasps and pants that escaped his mouth. Rin doubled his efforts, determined to bring Master pleasure. With the hand that wasn’t on his hip, Rin reached forward to fondle Master’s balls, rolling them in his palm and squeezing them gently. Master groaned and grabbed Rin’s hair, jerking him back off his cock.

 

“D-did I do s-something wrong?” Rin coughed. He looked up at Master, terrified he had somehow displeased him.

 

Master smiled down at him, running his fingers through Rin’s hair. “No, boy,” he said. “But I’m not done with you.” He walked around the chair and crouched, starting to undo the ties that held Rin in place. “Next to the bed,” he ordered when the last one was gone. Rin obeyed, crawling on all fours to kneel at the side of his bed. Master pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his boxers, coming to tower over Rin. With a nod toward the bed, he motioned for Rin to get into position.

 

Rin whined, rising up on his knees to lay his chest against the mattress, spreading his legs to add to the obscene picture. Master hummed in approval. Rin couldn’t see what he was doing, but when he reached down and pulled the vibrator out in one go, Rin threw his head back and howled.

 

“What’s the matter, boy?” Master taunted. “Don’t like your greedy hole being empty like that?” Rin shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“N-no, Master,” he sobbed.

 

“What do you want, then?” Rin knew that tone. That was the voice Master used when this was all getting to be a bit more than he could handle, but he was still going to make Rin beg for the end. It was a tone that brokered no argument, a tone that Rin recalled in his dirtier dreams.

 

“I want,” Rin started, suddenly embarrassed. Master tutted and slapped a hand across his ass, hard. “AH! I want your cock!” Rin cried. “I want your big cock filling me up, I want to cum just from your cock, I want to be full!” Master chuckled, caressing the red skin where he had slapped.

 

“What a good boy,” he murmured, lining himself up. He slammed home in one go, and Rin screamed and scrabbled at the sheets. “So very good for me.”

 

“Y-yes,” Rin sobbed. “I’m a good boy. I’m y-your good – _ah! –_ I’m your good boy.” Master grabbed Rin’s hips, pumping into him at a frantic pace. Rin felt another orgasm building, and he started whining.”P-please, Mas – _ngh –_ Master, I wa- I need to c-cum, p-please,” Rin chanted, not really sure if the words coming out of him made sense.

 

They must have, though, because then, oh then Master reached around him and slipped the cock ring off. “Cum then, boy. Come for me,” he whispered in Rin’s ear. Rin’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as he finally, finally, _finally_ came. Master pushed in hard and deep, slapping Rin’s ass hard as he came inside him.

 

When the white haze left Rin’s vision and he became aware of the fact that he still had a body, Ai was busy massaging lotion into his thighs where the straps had left bruises. He looked up at Rin with a tired but pleased expression in his eye. “Welcome back, Rin” he said quietly, moving on to the other knee. “Are you alright?” Rin opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a raspy whine. He nodded instead, and again in thanks when Ai handed him a glass of water.

 

“I think that’s a new record for you,” Ai said, moving down to work at the marks on his ankles. “What was it, five and a half hours?”

 

“Something like that,” Rin rasped. Ai smiled up at him again.

 

“You did so good, Rin,” he said. Rin smiled back and let himself fall onto his back, just allowing Rin to continue his ministrations. When he was finished rubbing life back into Rin’s limbs, he came to sit at the head of the bed, pulling Rin’s head gently into his lap. He hummed a soft tune and ran his fingers through Rin’s hair.

 

“Love you, Ai,” Rin whispered. He held an arm up and lifted himself off of Ai’s lap. Ai took the hint and wriggled down to snuggle up to Rin’s chest.

 

“Love you too, Rin,” Ai said, pressing a smile and a gentle kiss into Rin’s chest. Rin sighed and tightened his hold on the boy, letting himself drift off to sleep.


	12. Fingering - NitoMikoRin

3-4-15

Three Rounds

Prompt: Fingering

Pairing: NitoMikoRin

Rating: Explicit

 

                              They had Rin spread out along Seijuurou’s torso, mewling and whimpering as Ai nipped and licked his way up his chest. Seijuurou had his arms looped around Rin’s elbows, holding his arms captive as he mouthed at the sensitive skin behind Rin’s ears and whispered filthy things to him. Ai grinned as Rin threw his head back, grabbing the lube while he was distracted. Rin took the momentary break to catch his breath, opening his eyes to look at Ai just as he slid a slicked finger into him just as Seijuurou reached down to pump his cock.

 

                              “HOLY FUCK!” he screamed.

 

                              “Language, Senpai,” Ai scolded, pumping his finger in and out of said Senpai’s asshole. Rin glared to make this point clear, earning himself a winsome grin. It was short lived, however, lost in the absolutely sinful things Seijuurou was doing to the place where the base of his cock met his balls. Something to do with his nails and the pad of his thumb, but Rin was too busy trying not to cum to really analyze it.

 

                              “Let it out,” Seijuurou whispered. He let the words ghost hot and wet over Rin’s ear and fisted Rin closer to the head. He tightened his grip and slowly slid toward the base before flicking his wrist and snapping his hand back to the head. Ai caught on and shoved two more fingers into Rin. The redhead arched up off the bed, the friction on his cock, the fullness in his ass, and the edge of pain turning his vision white as he came. He could _feel_ Ai and Seijuurou shooting smug smiles at each other, but he was too boneless from his orgasm to do anything about it.

 

                              “Fuck you both,” he growled.

 

                              “It doesn’t work that way, Matsuoka,” Seijuurou said amiably. “We can both fuck you, or you can fuck one of us and be fucked by the other, or you can fuck us one at a time, or we can fuck you one at a time, or we can even fuck each other, but you can’t actually fuck both of us.” Rin lay still and silent for a moment, absorbing what he’d just heard. Then he levered himself up and made to leave the bed.

 

                              “Come on, Rin, don’t be like that,” Ai said, grabbing his arm in that soothing, almost motherly manner of his. “You know he can’t help being an idiot sometimes.” Rin huffed loudly and sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed, facing the others with his arms crossed and a pout set resolutely on his face. Ai glanced over his shoulder and shot a devilish look at Seijuurou, who perked up instantly. He twisted until he was on all fours, arching his back dramatically and bending down until his chest brushed the mattress and his mouth hovered over Rin’s flaccid cock. It gave an interested twitch at the sight, but Rin refused to allow it to show on his face. Ai grinned up at him and took him in his mouth, sucking gently.

 

                              Ai loved this, loved blowing one of his boyfriends while they were still soft, feeling them harden in his mouth. He kept his eyes on Rin, watching him through his lashes as he tried to seem unaffected. But when Ai moaned around his cock at the feeling of Seijuurou caressing his ass, Rin seemed to harden all at once and bit his lip to stifle a groan. Ai smiled as best he could around Rin’s cock and set to work in earnest while Seijuurou reached for the lube. Ai loosened his throat, letting the push of Seijuurou’s finger force him farther down onto Rin. Rin keened when the tip of his cock hit the back of Ai’s throat. He threaded his fingers into Ai’s hair and held him in place as he bucked up into the tight wet heat.

 

                              Seijuurou watched them with a detached interest, opening Ai up with clinical efficiency. He finished a few seconds before Rin did and held his fingers down on Ai’s prostate as Rin came down his throat. Ai pulled off with a hum and made a show of swallowing before rocking his hips back into Seijuurou’s fingers.

 

                              “Easy, darling,” Seijuurou said. He soothed a hand over Ai’s hip and fingered him slowly, more to keep them both fired up while Rin recovered than out of any pressing need. Ai hummed softly, letting his head rest on Rin’s thigh.

 

                              “Are you two trying to kill me?” Rin panted.

 

                              “Why would we do that?” Seijuurou answered easily. “If we killed you we couldn’t fuck you.” Rin flipped him off and Ai laughed sweetly.

 

                              “Come on, Senpai, this was your idea,” he pointed out. Seijuurou hummed in agreement.

 

                              “Nitori’s right. But you can always back out, of course, if you can’t handle it.” Ai rolled his eyes at the challenging tone in Seijuurou’s voice. It was just like him to turn this into a competition just to keep Rin interested. Rin huffed heavily and moved toward them on his knees, knocking Ai away from Seijuurou. He fisted himself a few times until he was mostly hard, then turned and lined himself up with Seijuurou’s cock, his back to the other redhead. He kept his eyes on Ai, who was laying on his side and stroking himself lazily, as he sunk down. It took a bit longer than usual to adjust to being filled, probably from the angle, Rin thought. He held a hand out to Ai, gesturing him over to them.

 

                              Ai smiled that sweet little smile of his and rolled onto his back right in front of them, spreading his legs and grabbing the backs of his thighs. Seijuurou and Rin both swore at that, making Ai smile just a bit wider.

 

                              “You gonna do something about that, Matsuoka?” Seijuurou teased. Rin clenched around him in retaliation before grabbing Ai by the hips and raising him up a bit. He leaned forward, trying not to moan and the way it made Seijuurou shift inside of him, and eased into Ai.

 

                              Ai was so fucking beautiful when he was like this. He was all long, slender lines and pale skin and his pretty little mouth opened in a little “o” of pleasure as he let his legs drop to either side of Rin’s hips. Rin closed his eyes to keep himself from cumming, _again_ , and rocked his hips, just a little. It was enough to get Seijuurou to take the hint, and with a breathy little prayer of thanks, the larger man started moving. He rocked into Rin, who was in turn pushed into Ai, who smiled and let out a pampered sigh. Rin grit his teeth, turning to look at Seijuurou.

 

                              “He’s just asking us to ruin him, you know,” he muttered. Seijuurou huffed and pressed his forehead into Rin’s shoulder. Then he let go of Rin’s hips and grabbed onto Ai’s calves, guiding them around Rin’s waist to lock into his back. He pressed a hand between Rin’s shoulder blades, encouraging him to lean over Ai’s chest. He got up on his knees and fisted his hands in the sheets on either side of Ai’s waist, then started fucking Rin with everything he had.

 

                              Both Rin and Ai screamed in pleasure. Rin leaned closer to Ai, hiding his face in the smaller man’s shoulder, clinging to him for all he was worth. Desperate not to be the only one to cum this time, he reached between them and fisted Ai’s cock tightly. Ai arched up, clawing at Rin’s back and tightening the grip his legs had on him. He cried, something that might have been one of their names once, and came. Rin followed with a howl, biting into Ai’s shoulder at the intensity of cumming for the third time in less than an hour.

 

                              Then a sound halfway between a roar and a scream ripped itself from Seijuurou and he started slamming into Rin as fast as he could. His entire body stilled as he came, then he eased out of Rin and relaxed backward in one liquid motion. The room was filled with the sound of their panting as they all tried to regain their bearings.

 

                              “I told you that’d be fucking awesome,” Rin said.

 

                              “You sound much to pleased with yourself,” Ai muttered, shoving the other off of him. He grabbed the towel they had next to the bed and started wiping himself off with a grimace.

 

                              “You sound like someone who didn’t just get three orgasms,” Rin boasted. Ai rolled his eyes and tossed the towel at Rin. He crawled up to nestle in Seijuurou’s arms.

 

                              “That was a bad idea, Matsuoka,” Seijuurou said, cuddling Ai close to him. “You know full well he holds a grudge.” Rin swore.

 

                              “Yeah, I know,” he mumbled. “I’m trying to pretend it was worth it.”

 

                              “Let me know how that works out for you tomorrow,” Seijuurou said with a yawn. Rin smiled fondly and joined them, pulling the blanket up with him. He curled against Ai’s back and pressed three little kisses to the back of his neck. Though he tried to hide it, the fond sigh Ai let out was proof enough that Rin was forgiven. Rin smiled and let himself drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a part of [Three](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3149348/chapters/7654028)


	13. Rimming - SouRin

3-7-15

Prompt: Rimming

Pairing: SouRin

Rating: Explicit

 

               The tears started when Rin gave up on nipping at Sousuke’s ass cheeks and licked a fat stripe up his entrance.

 

               Sousuke tightened his grip on the sheets, determined not to let Rin know just how much this was affecting him, but he could feel the redhead’s smirk where his face was pressed against him. Scrunching his eyes closed helped for about half a second, before Rin stiffened his tongue and let it press inside ever so slightly. Then Sousuke’s eyes flew open along with his mouth as he let out a string of half-formed curses.

 

               “Feel good?” Rin asked, drawing away to nose at the crease where Sousuke’s ass met his thigh.

 

               “F-fuck off,” Sousuke panted. Rin just chuckled and went back to lapping.

 

               Rin would never let Sousuke know just how much he enjoyed this. If the brunet ever caught on, he’d never let himself be this vulnerable in front of Rin again, and that would be a true tragedy. Rin licked deep into Sousuke, closing his eyes to relish the pathetic little whimpers coming out of his boyfriend. With one hand, he mapped out the larger man’s back, tracing along all the lines and planes sculpted there. With the other, he held Sousuke’s trembling thigh.

 

               Sousuke did so much for him. His every day was devoted to Rin, to making Rin happy, to making sure Rin’s dreams came true. It was rare that he ever allowed himself a moment to enjoy life for himself, so Rin made sure to take advantage of each and every one. When Sousuke’s thighs began to shake in earnest, he pulled back and started leaving lines of soft kisses across the flesh of his ass and thighs.

 

               “Sousuke,” he whispered, like it was a prayer, and in a way it was. “Sousuke, Sousuke, god, Sou, I love you so much.”

 

               Sousuke’s head slumped forward, and he let out a particularly high-pitched whine, as though Rin’s words were doing more for him than his tongue ever had. So Rin eased a finger in where his tongue had been and kept whispering.

 

               “You’re so good to me, Sou,” he said, feeling around for his boyfriend’s prostate. “So good, and so strong.” Sousuke’s back arched and he keened when Rin found it and started pressing down hard. “You have no idea how perfect you are, do you?” he asked, not really expecting an answer. But Sousuke started shaking his head and answered anyway.

 

               “Y-you,” he stuttered. Rin paused and blinked in surprise. Then he laughed and eased in another finger, reaching around with his other hand to fist Sousuke’s cock.

 

               “No, Sousuke,” he replied. “You’re the perfect one. Every day, you’re so supportive, and funny, and kind. You never gave up on me, Sou.” Rin twisted the hand that was half buried in Sousuke, determined to draw him over the edge. “You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen, and I’ll never stop loving you.” Rin leaned forward until his mouth was right at Sousuke’s ear. “I’ll always love you, Sou,” he whispered. Sousuke came with a shattered sob. Rin drew his fingers out slowly and wrapped his arms around Sousuke, drawing him into his chest so that they could both lay back on the bed. He cradled Sousuke close, kissing his forehead and stroking through his hair.

 

               When the full-body tremors of his orgasm died away, Sousuke lifted his head enough to rest his chin on Rin’s shoulder. There were still tears in his eyes, but these ones were tears of gratitude rather than pleasure. “I love you, Rin,” he whispered, as if it were the most amazing discovery in the world.

 

               Rin smiled, marveling at the beauty wrapped up in his arms. “I know, Sousuke,” he murmured. “I know.”


	14. Sweet and Passionate - HaruKisu

3-9-15

Prompt: Sweet and Passionate

Pairing: HaruKisu

Rating: Explicit

 

               Haruka’s body was a work of art. All long, pale lines and slender limbs. And when he was spread out like this, looking up at Kisumi with so much emotion in those endless blue eyes of his, Kisumi thought that maybe he was too beautiful for mortals like him. Kisumi let out a shaky breath and reached forward to stroke a fingertip across Haru’s cheek.

 

               “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. Haru blushed, the red tint contrasting his normally pale skin in such a gorgeous way that Kisumi had to look away. He was shaking, he noticed suddenly. He clenched his hands into fists and stared resolutely at the bedspread.

 

               He could never have expected the soft brush against his neck, or the strong, slender arms that came to draw him against Haru’s chest. Haru was never one for words, but Kisumi understood for once what he was trying to say.

 

               _It’s okay._

_I’m right here._

_I won’t let go._

_I love you._

 

               Kisumi could feel the tears starting to form even as he tried to hide them in Haru’s neck. Haru, for his part, let him hide for a moment, then eased him down onto the mattress. Kisumi found himself blinking up at Haru, their positions reversed as Haru took in every inch of him.

 

               “You’re the beautiful one,” Haru whispered, ducking down to press a kiss into his neck. “Sometimes I look at you, and I just get lost.” Kisumi’s entire body stiffened in shock, and he stared up at Haru, searching those eyes for anything behind the absolute sincerity that filled them. Kisumi whimpered and looked away.

 

               “Haru,” he whispered, entirely at a loss. Haru, however, seemed very much in control of the situation as he bent down to kiss at Kisumi’s neck again, trailing his tongue and teeth and lips along the corded muscles there. He made his way up to Kisumi’s ear and then across his jaw to the other ear before dipping down to mouth at his collar bone and by now, Kisumi was very, _very_ interested in what Haru had in store. He raised his head and made to say something, but Haru shushed him softly, running his fingers through Kisumi’s hair in a way that was so gentle and so soothing that Kisumi could do nothing but comply. Haru kissed down his chest and over to a nipple.

 

               “So beautiful,” he whispered, taking the bud into his mouth. He sucked and swirled his tongue, rubbing the pad his index finger on the other and listening to the harsh breaths that escaped Kisumi. Haru sat up then, leaving Kisumi hard, needy, and pliant. Kisumi watched as he fumbled around, then came up with the lube. He coated his fingers with it, but did nothing more than return to Kisumi’s chest.

 

               “H-Haru,” Kisumi gasped, “w-what are you doing?” Haru shot a soft glare in his direction to silence him, and for once in his life, Kisumi decided not to push. Haru ran his dry hand up and down Kisumi’s abdomen, just feeling all the dips and curves of the muscles there. He raked his nails gently against Kisumi’s ribs, massaged at the undersides of his pecs, caressed the line where his hip met his stomach. Then, so slowly and softly that Kisumi almost didn’t notice, Haru began rubbing lube-slick fingers at his entrance. He slipped one in, and Kisumi arched and keened at the sensation.

 

               “Ngh! Haru!” he cried, but Haru just gave him a fond look and carried on. He was rubbing at Kisumi’s thighs now, running his hand up and down one and hooking the other over his shoulder so he could kiss and nip at it. When he reached the knee, he slipped in another finger. By the time he was done loving every last bit of Kisumi’s front, he was three fingers deep and Kisumi was _dying._

 

               “Haruka,” he panted, ignoring the stern use he got at the use of Haru’s full name, “fuck me. Right now.” Haru gave him the smallest of smiles.

 

               “Whatever you say, Kisumi,” he whispered, then lined himself up and thrust home in one go. Kisumi threw his head back and arched his back, mouth opened in a silent scream against the fullness. Haru kept absolutely still, peppering kisses all over Kisumi’s neck and collar. He made tiny hushing noises, running his clean hand through Kisumi’s hair and easing the other to stroke his cock. “Kisumi,” he chanted. “Kisumi, _fuck,_ so good.”

 

               When Kisumi had gathered himself enough to look at Haru, he reached up and locked his arms around Haru’s neck. Haru _smiled_ at him, a gorgeous, wide smile that Kisumi had only seen a few times, and dipped down to kiss him. He started to move, slow and gentle, and Kisumi was sure he was never going to make it. He tried, oh he tried, to reciprocate, to move his hips up to meet Haru’s, to give as much as he got in the kiss, to run his nails down Haru’s back, to do anything, but the white-hot wave of pleasure that had crashed over him was too much. All he could do was hold tightly to Haru as he _made love_ to Kisumi.

 

               The tears which had been threatening to fall since they first started broke loose, and before he knew what was happening, Kisumi was sobbing. Haru didn’t slow or speed his movements, but he did hold Kisumi a little tighter, and he did start kissing the tears away and whispering to him.

 

               “I love you,” he whispered as he kissed the first tear.

 

               “You’re beautiful,” for the second.

 

               “I can’t believe you’re mine,” for the third.

 

               And on and on until Kisumi couldn’t keep track of all the compliments Haru was heaping upon him, couldn’t keep track of the kisses, couldn’t keep track of the blinding pleasure that was somehow _building_ higher and higher and Kisumi was _so in love_ and Haru was _so perfect, right there, right there with him and-_

 

               Kisumi made a tiny, broken noise as he came and held on to Haru as though the black-haired boy was the only thing keeping him tied to the world. Haru’s hips stuttered, and some part of Kisumi registered the physical warmth flooding him alongside the emotional, but he was too blissed out to care. He came down from his high still holding on to Haru, and still crying.

 

               “Kisumi,” Haru whispered, nosing into his hair. “Kisumi, say something.”

 

               “I love you,” Kisumi gasped. He buried his face in Haru’s shoulder and gripped him even tighter. “God, Haru, I love you so much.” Haru hummed and sat up, pulling Kisumi into his lap. He rocked them back and forth until Kisumi’s shoulders stopped shaking and the tears stopped falling. He pulled back gently and brushed the moisture from Kisumi’s face, leaving kisses in its wake.

 

               “I love you too, Kisumi,” he whispered.

 

               They fell asleep that night more tangled more tightly together than Kisumi could ever remember, and the last thought in his head that night was that it wasn’t just Haru’s body that was a work of art.


	15. 69 - SouRin

3-22-15

Prompt: 69

Pairing: SouRin

Rating: Explicit

 

               Sousuke was just beginning to enjoy himself, humming and screwing his eyes closed as he bobbed up and down when Rin pulled tugged on his hair and pulled him off of his cock. “What’s wrong, babe?” he asked. “Was I doing something wrong?”

 

               “Fuck, Sou, no you weren’t,” Rin gasped, and Sousuke took it as a point of pride that his boyfriend was already so wrecked after just a few minutes. “Get up, get on the bed.”

 

               While Sousuke did as Rin said, he furrowed his brow and asked, “Why? I thought I was-“

 

               “I know,” Rin interrupted. “I, I just wanted to.” He cut off and started moving Sousuke around instead. He laid the taller man out on his back, tugging his boxers off as he did so, and settled on his hands and knees, his hips near Sousuke’s face and his mouth hovering over his cock. Rin leaned in and blew warm air over Sousuke, smirking to himself at the way his cock twitched. He let the tip of his tongue flick over the head, then folded his lips over his teeth and sucked the tip into his mouth.

 

               “Fuck, Rin!” Sousuke groaned. Rin hummed in answer, pulling a moan out of Sousuke, and lowered his hips pointedly. Sousuke seemed to get the message and started licking at the base of Rin’s cock. Rin let out a strangled whine, muffled by the cock in his mouth, and started moving up and down.

 

               Rin wasn’t very good at this, he knew. He had very little experience after all; there hadn’t been many guys before he and Sousuke had reunited, and the few there were had all been too afraid of losing various essential bits to let Rin go down on them. Rin knew it was a sign of just how much Sousuke trusted him that he let him do this so often; he tried his hardest to repay him for that trust every time. Rin sank down slowly, mindful of his own powerful gag reflex, then hollowed his cheeks and pulled back up. When he traced his tongue over the bulging vein on the underside, Sousuke groaned, the vibrations shooting little spikes of pleasure up Rin’s spine, so good that he forgot what he was doing for a moment. He could feel Sousuke smiling around him.

 

               The bastard was doing it on purpose.

 

               Well, two could play at _that_ game. Rin pulled off entirely and bent a little farther to mouth at Sousuke’s balls. He drew one into his mouth and let it fall back with a pop and just the barest graze of teeth. He gave the other the same treatment then licked at the skin between them and Sousuke’s cock. He swirled his tongue all the way around and made it back up to the top before Sousuke remembered himself and started sucking on Rin, hard. Rin dove down on Sousuke’s cock too quickly, and gagged around the massive length, then had to gag some more because Sousuke was cumming and Rin’s mouth was overflowing with hot white fluid. Rin swallowed what he could, then pulled off and swiveled to sit next to Sousuke’s hips.

 

               “Really?” he deadpanned, watching his lover come down from his orgasm.

 

               “Sorry,” Sousuke smirked. “There’s something sexy about you gagging on my dick like that.”

 

               “For you, maybe!” Rin cried. Sousuke smiled at him, that soft, loving smile he’d adopted lately that made Rin’s face turn red and his stomach warm and his knees shake. Rin glared at him for that.

 

               “Sorry, babe,” Sousuke purred. “Let me make it up to you.” He sat up and crawled forward until he was kneeling in front of Rin.

 

               “What are you doi- OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Sousuke just smirked and kept licking. 


	16. In a Public Place - MakoRin (Marinka)

3-25-15

Prompt: In a Public Place

Pairing: Marinka (MakoRin)

Rating: Explicit

 

               “You have to be quiet, Makoto.” Rin smiled and licked his lips at the sight before him. Makoto was spread out below him, biting his lip hard to keep back the moans and whimpers that Rin was fucking out of him on a bench in the Samezuka locker room. He had Makoto’s wrists in his hands, pulled up above his head, and his legs wrapped around his waist. Rin slowed his thrusts until they were just long, deep grinds right against Makoto’s prostate. “You don’t want everyone to hear, do you?”

 

               “Ah, R-Rin, no!” Makoto whispered fiercely, but Rin bent down and nipped at Makoto’s collar bone and the protest turned into a muffled whine.

 

               “Why not?” Rin asked, dragging out of Makoto’s hot entrance and sliding back in just as slowly. “You don’t want them to hear? Don’t want everyone to know how good I make you feel?” Rin licked a long stripe up Makoto’s neck to his ear. “I bet you do,” he whispered, letting his lips brush against Makoto’s skin. “I bet you want them all to see you like this, all desperate for me. Want them to see how well you take my cock, how prettily you beg for more.” Rin ran his tongue around the shell of Makoto’s ear. “They’re all out there right now. My entire team, and yours. What would happen if Haru came in here?” Makoto jerked at that, and his entrance clenched around Rin in a way that was… interesting, to say the least.

 

               “R-Rin,” Makoto whispered.

 

               “Imagine it, Mako,” Rin murmured into his ear. His voice was sweet and velvety, more a purr than anything else even as his hips picked up speed. “Imagine the look on Haru’s face when he sees us like this. Imagine what he’d do. Would he watch?” Rin gave one hard, off-beat thrust to drive home his point. “Would he touch himself?” Another brutal thrust, right to Makoto’s prostate. “Maybe you want more than that,” Rin cooed. He let his voice drop to the barest of whispers. “Maybe, just maybe, he’d like it so much that he’d join.”

 

               Makoto lost control then, all but screaming as he came hot and hard between them. Rin grunted and bit his lip against the surge of tightness and let himself go as well. He slumped against Makoto to catch his breath, his cheek pressed against a hard pectoral. Large, strong arms came to hold him in place and caress his hair and the back of his neck. For just a moment he let himself be held. Then he sat up and looked toward the far corner of the locker room.

 

               “You can come out now,” he called.

 

               “R-Rin?” Makoto asked. Rin gave him a reassuring look.

 

               “Don’t be scared,” he said, both to Makoto and to Haru, who came sheepishly around the corner. “I’m pretty sure this is something we all want.” Haru looked at Makoto with his cheeks stained red, and Makoto blushed back. Rin leaned against Makoto’s chest and watched Haru’s internal battle play out across his eyes. “Haru,” he whispered. He held out a hand for his friend. Haru joined them on the bench. “Let’s take this back to my room.” Haru nodded, and from the way Makoto’s entire body jerked, Rin could tell he was agreeing too. He smiled and stood to pull his track pants back on, then pulled Haru to his feet. When they were all dressed, he led them down the hall with an arm around each of them and a smile on his face.

              

               This? This was going to be a good night.


	17. On the Floor - Marinka

4-20-15

Prompt: Nightmares

Pairing: Marinka

Rating: Explicit

 

               It was half-past-two in the morning when Rin started shivering and whimpering on his futon, surrounded by boxes on the first night in the new apartment. Haru woke first, curling himself around the redhead and shaking Makoto awake as well.

 

               “I want to wake him up,” Haru whispered.

 

               “Bad idea,” Makoto responded, wrapping his arms around both Rin and Haru and pulling them close to his chest. “Waking up naturally from a nightmare is damaging enough, but we could really scare him if we do it.”

              

               “I know that,” Haru huffed, but the concern in his eyes softened any harshness in his voice. Makoto sighed and held the two of them closer.

 

               “Makoto!” Rin woke with a shout and struggled against the arms holding him.

 

               “Rin, Rin! Calm down, it’s just us,” Makoto crooned. “It’s just us, Rin. You’re safe now. It was just a nightmare.” Rin whipped his head around to stare at Makoto. He seemed so afraid, so very shaken that Makoto tightened his arms even more. Rin let out a choked sob and flung himself at Makoto, burying his face in Makoto’s shirt and throwing his arms around his neck.

 

               “I’m s-so s-sorry, M-Mako,” he sniffled.

 

               “Rin, shh,” Makoto whispered, reaching up to pet through Rin’s hair. “It’s okay, you haven’t done anything wrong. Rin, we’re all okay.” Rin only clung tighter and sobbed louder. Surprisingly timid, Haru shifted closer and nuzzled against Rin’s neck. “Do you want to talk about it?” Makoto asked.

 

               “I-“ Rin started, but he started shaking and Makoto kissed the top of his head.

 

               “Later,” he said. “It’s okay, we can talk about it when you’re ready.” Rin nodded and tangled their legs together. Makoto kissed him again, and a third time, trailing a line down to the skin behind his ear. He let his teeth scrape against the cartilage, locking eyes with Haru, who got the message at once and started nipping at the back of Rin’s neck.

 

               “Rin,” Haru murmured against the place where Rin’s neck met the top of his spine. His hands moved from their place on his waist to rub and stroke at the stripe of skin visible between Rin’s tank top and sweatpants. Makoto mimicked the motion on Rin’s front, just teasing at slipping his fingers to slide against his hipbones. Rin’s shaking slowed and his breath leveled only to hitch again as Haru moved a hand down to fondle at Rin’s ass. Makoto used his distraction to slip a hand into the front of his sweatpants and grab his half-hard cock.

 

               “Mako!” Rin gasped, throwing his head back. Makoto ducked down to kiss at the exposed column of his throat, stroking him softly to full hardness. Haru disappeared from Rin’s shoulder and shuffled his way down, leaving kisses along Rin’s spine as he went. He curled his fingers in the waistband of Rin’s sweats and eased them down along with his boxers before leaning in and tonguing Rin’s crack. “HARU!” Rin cried, bucking back into the contact. Haru hummed in response and used one hand to spread Rin’s cheeks, breathing wetly over his entrance and watching in fascination as it twitched. He leaned in and licked a stripe across it before pressing in the tiniest bit. Not to be outdone, Makoto tightened his grip on Rin’s cock and twisted his wrist. Rin let out a strangled whimper and hid his face back in Makoto’s shoulder.

 

               They brought him off like that, Haru’s tongue deep inside him and Makoto’s hand tight around him. He shook and panted through his orgasm and they held him close until the shaking and the panting subsided. When he had control over his body again and he had emptied the glass of water Haru brought him and Makoto had finished cleaning him off, he sighed heavily against Makoto’s arm.

 

               “I couldn’t protect you,” he admitted. “In my dream. There were these thugs I knew in Australia, these morons who were always giving me a hard time, and they were hurting you and I couldn’t stop them.” He blinked back a couple tears and wrapped an arm around Haru’s neck, pulling him to his chest. “Sorry, I know it’s stupid.”

 

               “It’s not stupid,” Haru mumbled.

 

               “Haru’s right, Rin,” Makoto agreed. “It just means you care about us, and you don’t want to see us hurt. It’s not a bad thing.”

 

               “But I couldn’t protect you,” Rin insisted.

 

               “No,” Makoto agreed. “You couldn’t. But it was a dream. There are no Australian thugs here, and Haru and I are fine, so there’s no need to protect us in the first place. And even if there was,” he paused and sighed heavily, slipping his arms around Rin and Haru as he had earlier, “I have faith in you. Rin. In both of you. And both of you have faith in me. That’s how this relationship works.” Rin was crying again, but this time they were quiet, exhausted tears. There were no hysterics and no fear, just the quiet that comes after stress. Makoto rocked Rin gently through it and held him as he fell asleep, held him through the rest of the night, and held him when he woke in the morning bright and new again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also part of [this fic here>](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3627192/chapters/8602318)


	18. Lazy Morning Sex - RinTori

4-21-15

Prompt: Lazy Morning Sex

Pairing: RinTori

Rating: Explicit

 

               It didn’t take much to see that the way the morning light crept its way across Rin’s form, lighting his hair and touching his skin with gold, was the most beautiful thing there was. It was that simple, and Ai found himself wishing the rest of the world would take note of that simplicity as he reached out to run his fingertips down the warm skin over Rin’s shoulder blade. Rin stirred lightly, one eye opening then closing before it had a chance to see anything. Ai smiled softly and leaned down to kiss along the skin he had been stroking.

 

               “What time is it?” came a tired murmur, half-muffled in the pillow.

 

               “Dunno,” Ai answered, letting his lips brush against Rin’s shoulder. “Let’s stay in bed all day.” Rin opened his eyes at that and rolled until he could catch Ai against his chest. He buried his face in the crook of Ai’s shoulder, mouthing along the thick tendon there until he could scrape his teeth along Ai’s jaw.

 

               “Sounds good to me,” he whispered, listening to the way Ai’s breath hitched. Without removing his teeth, he dug around under the pillows for the lube, still where he had thrown it the night before. He coated his fingers in it and ran his slippery hand down the length of Ai’s body, feeling the way the cool gel made his lover gasp and twitch. He slipped two fingers into Ai’s still-loose entrance and began slowly moving them in and out. Ai let out a quiet mewling sound, all breathy and lazy as Rin continued to kiss at his neck and jaw.

 

               It didn’t take long to turn Ai to a ruined mess. By the time Rin brought a hand down to stroke at his cock, Ai’s hips were jumping and he was clinging to Rin with all he had. The room was silent but for the soft wet sounds coming from the places where skin met skin and the gasps coming from Ai.

 

               “I love you,” Rin whispered as he ran his thumb along the slit and pressed his fingers against Ai’s prostate. Ai whimpered and fisted his hands in Rin’s hair. “I love you so damn much, Ai.” He slipped in a third finger, and it was enough to send Ai over the edge with a shudder and a whine.

 

               “I love you too, Rin,” Ai panted a moment later. He untangled his hand from Rin’s hair and slid it down his chest, only to have it caught in one of Rin’s hands. Rin brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckles.

 

               “Maybe later,” he said. “’M tired.” Ai nodded and snuggled close, grimacing slightly at the sticky feeling even as he let his eyes slip closed.


	19. Outdoors - SeiMako

5-8-15

Prompt: Outdoors

Pairing: SeiMako

Rating: Mature

 

               “Is this your idea of being romantic?” Makoto joked. Seijuurou grumbled something from his place mottling Makoto’s neck with bruises but otherwise did not answer.

 

               In Seijuurou’s defense, it had started out as a very romantic date. Seijuurou had shown up at Makoto’s door with a massive picnic basket and an equally massive bouquet before whisking Makoto off to one of the city’s less-known parks near his college. He had done the entire gentleman routine, spreading the blanket gallantly, handing Makoto down onto it, spreading out the food and pouring Makoto’s glass of raspberry wine, the whole thing. Makoto was not actually all that upset to have had the pants literally charmed off of him, but that wouldn’t stop him from giving Seijuurou a hard time.

 

               “Seriously, though,” he said, sitting up and pulling Seijuurou’s hand away from where it was wriggling its way determinedly into his jeans, “what if someone sees us? Seijuurou made a show of sitting up and looking around the empty park.

 

               “Oh, no,” he deadpanned. “That duck might be a voyeur.” Makoto punched Seijuurou in the arm.

 

               “Sei,” he chided.

 

               “Mako, no one’s here,” Seijuurou said, “and even if they were, they’d actually have to try to look in order to see us.” Makoto rolled his eyes.

 

               “Oh my god, fine,” he muttered. Seijuurou shot him a grin and went back to undoing Makoto’s pants.

 

 

 

               “We are never doing that again,” Makoto groaned as he smeared more anti-itch cream on Seijuurou’s balls.

 

               “Well, how was I supposed to know?” Seijuurou whined. Makoto looked at him incredulously.

 

               “How were you supposed to know that having sex outside was a bad idea?” Makoto emphasized. “Seijuurou, do you even know how germs work?” Seijuurou glared at him and reached around to scratch at another rash, this one on his knee. Makoto batted his hand away and started spreading cream there too.

 

               “I figured, if we had the blanket, we’d be fine,” Seijuurou muttered. Makoto bit back his smile.

 

               “I appreciate what you were trying to do,” Makoto said, “but we’re never doing it again.”

 

               “Yes, Mom,” Seijuurou mumbled.

 

               “And you’re not touching me until that goes away,” he added.

 

               “But babe!” Seijuurou whined. Makoto laughed and patted his knee.

 

               “I said you couldn’t touch,” he said, standing up and sauntering over to the drawer where they kept their toys. “I never said you couldn’t watch.”


	20. Your Own Kink - Marinka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that one of my earlier chapters, clothes getting off, was misread. I thought it was a typo, but it was actually supposed to be clothed getting-off, as in getting off with clothes still on. Since "my own kink" is like the most vague and unhelpful prompt ever, I decided to do that here instead.

5-25-15

Prompt: Family Dinner

Pairing: Marinka

Rating: Explicit

 

               Rin was convinced he was being punished. Some unforgiving deity had taken offense at his very being, and was deciding to punish him for it.

 

               Either that or his boyfriends were sadists.

 

               _Definitely the boyfriends,_ he thought as he caught the barest of smirks from Haru and the toy strapped just below the head of his cock started vibrating harder. Makoto nudged Haru in disapproval from Haru’s other side, but Rin found that difficult to believe as Makoto’s hand shifted and the toy in his ass ramped up as well. Rin swallowed down his glare and tried to remember what his mother had asked him.

 

               “Uh, I have to be back by the third,” he guessed. From the strange look she gave him, it wasn’t the right answer. Gou snickers somewhere to his left and Rin resists the urge to roll his eyes.

 

               “Onii-chan, are you feeling alright?” she asked, her voice dripping with sadistic glee. He narrowed his eyes at her and mouthed ‘ _locker room,’_ watching in satisfaction as her face turned white. She went silent under the threat of the blackmail and Rin allowed himself a single smug moment before Makoto turned up the vibrations again.

 

               Rin barely had time to notice that Haru had struck up a conversation with Rin’s mother before both toys were pulsing at top speed and he had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming. The muscles in his lower abdomen tensed to the point of pain, his thighs started trembling, his knuckles turned white against the edge of the table, and the vibrations ceased. Not sure whether they were from relief or frustration, Rin blinked away the tears gathering in his eyes and glared at Haru. Makoto was carrying the conversation now, allowing Haru to smirk at Rin unnoticed.

 

               “Ah!” Both Rin and Haru startled at Makoto’s sudden outburst. “I’m so sorry, Matsuoka-san, Gou-chan, but we have to get going!” He turned to look at Rin and continued with a twinkle in his eye, “The next train leaves in twenty minutes, and Rin and Haru need to be up early for practice tomorrow.” Haru and Rin both stood without a word and headed for the door, leaving Makoto to make their apologies for them.

 

               “You two are _sadists,_ ” Rin growled as soon as the three of them were out of Gou’s apartment.

 

               “It was your idea, Rin,” Haru said. Makoto just chuckled.

 

               “I didn’t mean in front of my _mother and sister!_ ” Rin hissed.

 

               “Would you prefer in front of strangers?” Makoto murmured, thumbing the dial on his remote. “It is a long ride back our place after all. Maybe we should see how many times we can make you cum before we get there.”

 

               “At least twice,” Haru guessed. Rin took a shaky breath.

 

               “I hate you both,” Rin grumbled, his legs buckling slightly as Haru started toying with his remote.

 

               As it turned out, they managed to make him cum three times on the train ride back to Haru’s apartment. By the time the train reached their stop, Rin’s legs wouldn’t support him and Makoto had to carry him the rest of the way home.


	21. Shower Sex - SouMako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel for the lovely RazorMermaid who deserves much better than this. Go read the original, [ Library Window ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4076341)which is so much better.

5-26-15

Prompt: Library Window (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4076341)

Pairing: SouMako

Rating: T

 

               Makoto had not quite broken the habit of reaching for a book when he first opened his eyes in the morning, though finals had ended two days before. His hand was groping around the bedside table even as he realized this wasn’t his bed. He shot upright, eyes flying open and blinking sleep away, the knowledge dawning slowly on him as Sousuke shifted in the bed beside him.

 

               Sousuke. Right. Finals were over, and Sousuke had promised to take him away to the beach to relax. Something about clean sheets and room service. Makoto looked down at the bed with a grimace. Well, the sheets _had_ been clean, when they had arrived at least. Sliding out from between them, Makoto made a mental note to tip the maid _well_ as he padded off to the shower.

 

               Sousuke took longer than Makoto had expected to join him. He let out a long sigh as his lover wrapped strong arms around him and leaned his chin on his shoulder.

 

               “Morning, babe,” Sousuke whispered. Makoto made some incoherent sound that must have passed as a greeting, too busy enjoying the warmth of the water and Sousuke’s torso pressed against him to process actual _words._ The noise evolved into a pleasured groan when Sousuke grabbed the shampoo bottle and started lathering Makoto’s hair.

 

               “I love you,” he mumbled, leaning back into the touch. Sousuke chuckled, a low, rumbling sound from deep in his chest that Makoto decided he liked _very_ much.

 

               “Love you too, babe,” he whispered in Makoto’s ear, and Makoto groaned again.

 

               “ _Sousuke,_ ” he whined.

 

               “What did I do?” Sousuke asked innocently, though Makoto could hear his grin.

 

               “’M too tired. Stop seducing me.” Sousuke chuckled again and turned Makoto around to guide him under the spray of water.

 

               “Whatever you say, Makoto,” he answered. Makoto considered glaring at his boyfriend, but it really was too much effort when he was so tired and he had missed Sousuke so much. Instead, he closed his eyes and enjoyed feeling human again.


	22. On the Desk - SeijuuRin

5-27-15  
Prompt: On the Desk  
Pairing: SeiRin  
Rating: Explicit

“Seijuurou.” 

“Seijuurou.”

“Sei.”

“Babe.”

“Mikoshiba.”

“Babe.”

Seijuurou pointedly turned a page in his – admittedly boring – economics textbook and ignored Rin.

“Seiiiii, come on!” Rin whined, draping himself over Seijuurou’s back.

Seijuurou tried to ignore him, he really did. It’s just, Rin was naked. And economics was a stupid subject anyway. Really, there were much more important things in life than the history of savings bonds. For example, Rin’s erection, which was digging ever so slightly into Seijuurou’s back.

“If I fail this class, it’s on your head,” he said. 

“Done,” Rin agreed, shoving Seijuurou’s book off to one side and clambering onto the desk. He spread his legs obscenely, uncapping the lube in one hand and using it to coat the other.

“Damn it, Matsuoka,” Seijuurou whined. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“That’s kinda the plan,” Rin answered with a smirk as he reached down and shoved one finger into himself without further ado. The noise that tore its way out of Seijuurou’s throat was somewhere between a whine and a guttural roar. As he watched the look of faint discomfort on Rin’s face melt into one of pleasure, he realized that wearing pants was a stupid idea right now.

Rin watched Seijuurou through hazy eyes as he tore himself out of his clothing, all the while rocking first one, then two fingers into himself. As Seijuurou finally managed to untangle himself from his boxers, Rin slipped in a third finger and let out a pornographic moan. Seijuurou had to pause and collect his soul from the millions of tiny pieces that moan had shattered it into. Once he was sure he was still living, he made a desperate lunge for the lube, dumping half the bottle into his hand in his haste to slick himself.

“Sei, hurry up,” Rin whined, rocking down onto his hand.

“I’ve got you, babe,” Seijuurou cooed, sliding a gentle hand to Rin’s shoulder and guiding him to lay back on the desk. Taking hold of his cock, he lined himself up and thrust forward. Rin threw his head back and whined, his body clenching and relaxing around Seijuurou, drawing him deeper. Finally, Rin relaxed and Seijuurou bottomed out and both took a moment to breathe and just look at each other.

The exertion and fog in Rin’s eyes shifted suddenly into lust and challenge and Seijuurou pulled back half way only to slam back in as hard as he could.

From there it was little more than animalistic humping and clawing at skin and hair and mouths. By the time Seijuurou felt the end drawing near, Rin was shaking and screaming and pulling hard on his hair. Seijuurou moved even faster and tumbled over the edge, dragging Rin down with him.

For a moment or two Seijuurou lay half on top of Rin and half on top of the desk, trying to remember what breathing was for and how to do it. When he gathered himself enough to look up, Rin was glaring at him.

“What?” Rin rolled his eyes.

“You came inside me,” he answered. “That’s disgusting.”

Seijuurou rolled off of Rin and into his desk chair. “Not my fault you didn’t grab a condom before you accosted me,” he muttered. Rin raised an eyebrow and pointed one prim and graceful finger to a little foil packet, sitting innocuously on the corner of the desk. Seijuurou stared at it for a moment before his shoulders slumped in defeat. “I’ll go out and buy some steak tonight,” he muttered.

“Don’t forget the candles,” Rin said. 

“Of course, my love,” Seijuurou grumbled. “What’s a romantic apology dinner without candles?” He heaved himself to his feet and tucked an arm under Rin’s knees and another around his shoulders.

“And rose petals,” Rin added as Seijuurou carried him to the bath.

“Don’t push it.”


	23. Shy Sex - MakoHaru

5-30-15  
Prompt: Shy Sex  
Pairing: MakoHaru  
Rating: Explicit

“Makoto.” Haru’s voice was barely audible, but Makoto had never not heard him. He looked up from his perch on the edge of Haru’s bed, his throat running dry and his palms growing slick. Haru was standing in the doorway, wearing Makoto’s yellow and orange t-shirt and a pair of sweats. His fingers were twisted in the hem of the shirt, a rare display of nervousness from him.

“Haru-chan,” Makoto croaked, wincing at the roughness of his own voice. “Haru, it’s okay.” Makoto half-expected Haru to narrow his eyes and huff at him, but instead he just nodded. Slowly, Haru stepped into the room and came to sit next to Makoto on the bed. Makoto swallowed hard and reached over to take Haru’s hand in his. He opened his mouth to speak, but Haru beat him to it.

“I know we don’t have to,” Haru said. He shifted his hand to twine their fingers together and looked up at Makoto. “I want to.” Makoto looked back at Haru and nodded, turning to ease Haru back onto the bed. 

Makoto paused for a moment, looking down at Haruka laid out beneath him. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered before he dipped down for a kiss which Haru returned eagerly. He reached up to slip his fingers under the hem of Haru’s tshirt, then slowly slid his hands along Haru’s sides.

Makoto undressed Haru the way he always did, with a slow and quiet tenderness that took Haru’s breath away each and every time. Haru closed his eyes and tried to relax in the somewhat familiar territory, but there was nothing familiar about what they were doing tonight. Makoto may have seen him naked countless times throughout their childhood, and he may have gotten Haru off with his hands and – on two memorable occasions – his mouth, but this was the first time they were ever doing anything like this. For all that this was Makoto and everything about him felt safe and warm and loving, Haru was terrified. 

When Makoto leaned over to fish the lube out of Haru’s bedside table, Haru froze. His eyes squeezed shut and his body tensed, even as he tried to remind himself that he was safe, that Makoto would never do anything to hurt him or make him uncomfortable.

“Haru-chan,” Makoto whispered, and a part of Haru relaxed despite himself. “Do you know what made me first fall for you?” Haru’s eyes shot open. Whatever he had been expecting Makoto to say, it wasn’t that. Makoto gave him that gentle smile that he never seemed to give anyone else.

“Rin asked me about it once,” Makoto continued. Some part of Haru registered that Makoto was doing something he should be paying attention to, but he was too caught up in Makoto’s words to care. “I can’t for the life of me remember why he brought it up. He asked if it was your swimming, which I guess makes sense. After all, that’s what everyone else seems to notice.”

“Makoto-“

“When I told him it wasn’t, he thought it was because you were so pretty. I mean, you are, so, so beautiful, Haru-chan, but that wasn’t what made me love you.” Makoto’s smile took on a faraway quality, his eyes softening and focusing on something in the middle distance. “I fell in love with you because of the way you looked at me. You’ve always looked at me like I belonged to you, like you were never going to let me go. And you know, I get that maybe that’s not all that unusual – I mean, we’ve been best friends since we were in diapers – but to me it just meant so much.” There was a pleasant warmth building up in Haru’s abdomen. “You’ve always attracted so many people to you, Haru. Even if you’ve never had a lot of friends, they’ve always meant so much to you, but you wanted me. When we were kids, you wanted to swim with me and play basketball with me, and when we were older you wanted to be with me. I don’t think you realize how amazing that is, Haru-chan.”

Makoto did something with his fingers then, and Haru realized two things: one, that Makoto had been fingering him this entire time, and two, that he really, really needed this man to fuck him now. Makoto fell silent and started thrusting his fingers in and out, bashing against Haru’s prostate as often as he could. Haru began to whimper, then to whine, then to let out wordless screams as the heat in his abdomen intensified to unbearable levels. Makoto still had that smile on his face, that impossibly soft look he wore whenever Haru was doing something especially cute. It made Haru want to hide his face in the pillow and never emerge, but before he could Makoto brought his free hand to fist around Haru’s cock, fast and tight.

“Makoto!” Haru howled, his hips jerking up off of the bed and cumming all over himself.

“I love you so much, Haru,” Makoto said as he slid his fingers out of Haru. When Haru could remember where he was and what his name was, he turned to glare at Makoto.

“Sorry, Haru-chan,” Makoto giggled. “You just looked like you were enjoying yourself so much, I couldn’t help myself.” Haru said nothing, only narrowed his eyes as Makoto laughed harder.


	24. With Toys - MakoRin

6-7-15

Prompt: With Toys

Pairing: MakoRin

Rating: Explicit

 

               Makoto loved sex with Rin. He loved the slow, passionate nights when Rin was feeling especially romantic and wanted to make love until dawn. He loved the quick, fevered fucking when Rin had just come home after weeks or months away and they were too desperate for each other to make it to a bed, or even fully undress. He loved the lazy morning sex when Rin wanted the closeness more than he wanted to get off.

 

               But he especially loved punishing Rin.

 

               If Makoto was being honest with himself, it was the way Rin’s back would arch and his neck would stretch as far as it would go. It was the way that perfect milky skin turned blotchy and red with arousal. It was the cracks in that otherwise silky voice. It was the way Rin _howled_ and tore at the sheets when Makoto turned up the vibrations just a bit more.

 

               _I am so in love with this man,_ Makoto thought, twisting the vibrator hard against Rin’s prostate. Rin was sobbing now, tears streaming down his cheeks as he choked on moans and pleas for something, _anything_ to grant him the release he so desperately craved. Makoto smiled down at him and hummed softly.

 

               “Just a little more, Rin,” he cooed, reaching up with one hand to brush Rin’s bangs off his forehead.

 

               “M-Mako, please,” Rin gasped, thrusting his hips back onto the vibrator. “P-please, I w-want to cum.”

 

               “Go ahead, Rin,” Makoto murmured. “You can cum anytime you like.” His smile widened as he drew the vibrator almost entirely out, then slammed it back in.

 

               “I c-can’t,” Rin sobbed. “Oh, god, Mako, please!”

 

               “No, Rin,” Makoto answered. “You know the rules. You couldn’t wait for me to get home, even when I told you to. I’m giving you what you wanted, Rin. If you were so desperate for something in your ass, it should be no problem for you now.” Makoto flicked the switch a level higher and held it deep inside Rin. Rin threw his head back and whined through his teeth. “Come on, baby,” Makoto soothed. “I know you can do it.” He slid his hand down to Rin’s hip, caressing the skin there and holding him in place as he started fucking the vibrator in and out at a brutal pace. With a flick of his thumb he turned the vibrator all the way up, enjoying the way Rin went silent, his breath catching in his throat and his entire body tensing in one soundless scream as he finally managed to release.

 

               Makoto eased the settings down to their lowest levels and pumped the toy in and out a few more times, milking Rin’s orgasm from him. When he was done, Makoto slid it out and set it to one side before crawling up the bed and cradling Rin close to his chest.

 

               “Okay,” he whispered. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. You’re okay, Rin.” He reached over to grab a few tissues from the bedside table and began wiping the cum and sweat from Rin’s body. “You did so good, Rin,” he cooed. Rin hummed and snuggled closer to Makoto.

 

               “’M tired,” he mumbled.

 

               “Go ahead and sleep, love,” Makoto answered. “You deserve it.” Rin sighed and let his eyes drift closed, doing as Makoto asked.

 

               Makoto loved sex with Rin, but sometimes he loved what came after even more.


	25. Boring Sex - SouTori

6-8-15

Prompt: Boring Sex

Pairing: SouTori

Rating: Explicit

 

               _On the night of their betrothal, the wife shall open to the man as the furrow to the plow, and he shall work in her, in and again, till she bring him to his fall, and rest him then upon the sweat of her breast._

 

               Ai shivered as Sousuke smoothed a hand down his side. He let out a happy little sigh and wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck, encouraging him to continue kissing and nipping at his throat. The fingers of Sousuke’s other hand were working in and out of him so slowly and steadily that he could almost forget they were there – almost. When Sousuke removed them in favor of grabbing a condom and the lube, Ai couldn’t help the soft whine that escaped at the loss. Sousuke smiled and kissed his forehead at the sound.

 

               When Sousuke pushed into him, it was a slow and quiet thing, with barely any resistance on either end. Sousuke leaned down on his elbows to pepper kisses along Ai’s face and neck and started moving at a steady pace. Ai let out a shuddering breath and held tighter to Sousuke, clutching his shoulder and the back of his head. He ran his fingers through Sousuke’s hair and let Sousuke’s movements carry him away from reality.

 

               It was a quiet, comfortable place that they made for themselves like this. Sousuke buried his nose in the soft skin of Ai’s shoulder and moved with a tenderness reserved only for Ai, rocking back and forth more than actually thrusting into him. Ai closed his eyes and floated on the heady sensation of skin on skin, on the scent of Sousuke’s hair and his detergent and his skin, on the sound of their breathing climbing faster and higher together.

 

               He wasn’t quite sure when Sousuke sped up, or when he reached between them to fist him in time with his movements. It all happened so gradually that by the time he realized his orgasm was approaching it was already upon him. Still Sousuke moved with the same stability he had kept the entire time, only stopping when he himself reached his climax and stiffened with the weight of it. He held Ai closer, until every inch of their torsos were pressed against each other as they both trembled their way back to the earth. Ai opened his eyes to see Sousuke watching him with a happiness that was too great for a smile, too sincere for laughter. Sousuke rolled until they were on their sides and Ai tucked his head under Sousuke’s chin, content.


	26. Trying a New Position - SouMakoHaruRin

6-9-15

Prompt: Trying a New Position

Pairing: SouMakoHaruRin

Rating: Mature

 

               “I think I’d like to be fucked against a wall sometime,” said Makoto one morning without looking up from his cereal. Haru reached over to thump a choking Sousuke on the back, and they all went about their days.

 

               Except.

 

               Sousuke couldn’t shake the image out of his mind. The entire day, from his anatomy lecture in the morning to his errands marathon in the afternoon, the thought of Makoto, face shoved against a wall and ass sticking out, gasping and panting and utterly desperate, floated just behind Sousuke’s vision.

 

               Rin, of course, was no help. Every time the red-headed bastard had more than a thirty-second break from practice he would text Sousuke some ridiculous – and embarrassingly effective – innuendo.

 

               RINRIN: [Hey, I think Mako said something about wanting sausage for dinner ;)]

 

               Sousuke rolled his eyes at the latest text and thumbed his phone to silent as he walked into the grocery store. Rin was a nuisance that Sousuke had a lot of practice in ignoring. He went about his shopping, giving the meats department a wide berth and stopping extra long in the seafood section. Making Haru happy would surely make life harder for Rin, after all. He checked his watch and swore, cutting the trip soon. Makoto and Haru would both be home soon, and he’d promised to have dinner started.

 

               Against his better judgment, Sousuke pulled out his phone on the train ride home. Under no fewer than seven inappropriate texts from Rin, he found one from Kisumi.

 

               KISSYKISSY: [Sousuke, why is Rin sending me pictures of sausage and winky-faces?]

 

               ME: [Sorry, I think those were meant for me.]

 

               KISSYKISSY: [Sousuke, why is Rin sending you pictures of sausage and winky-faces?]

 

               ME: [You don’t want to know.]

 

               Sousuke just wanted this day to be over. As the train drew nearer and nearer to his station, he started to dread arriving at home. He didn’t know how to act around Makoto tonight. It had just been a speculation, not an immediate request after all. It wasn’t like he had meant he wanted to do it _tonight._ Odds were he was pushing himself again to make the other three more comfortable, to give them what he thought they wanted.

 

               That thought made Sousuke pause. Makoto had learned over the years, but he wasn’t immune from wanting to give people everything, even at the expense of himself. With that in mind, Sousuke resolved to talk Makoto out of it the moment he came through the door.

 

               Those plans were foiled, however, when he made it two steps into the apartment, only to find Haru fucking Makoto against the living room wall.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	27. Rough Sex - SeiSouMako

6-11-15

Prompt: Rough Sex

Pairing: SeiSouMako

Rating: Explicit

 

               The last thing Seijuurou expected when he reached his apartment at the end of a long day was for Sousuke to sprint up to him and slam him back against the door. Makoto, maybe, but never Sousuke. Still, he had no complaints as Sousuke shoved a knee between his thighs and started sucking on his neck.

 

               “S-Sousuke, what-“ he stuttered, only to have it turn into a moan when Sousuke rocked his leg up to grind against Seijuurou’s groin.

 

               “Seijuurou!” As if on cue, Makoto came prancing around the corner, his voice as light and innocent as ever. “Sousuke, not against the door,” he scolded. Grabbing each of their wrists he pulled them deeper into the apartment.

 

               “So would anyone care to explain?” Seijuurou asked casually. Rather than answer, Makoto shoved Seijuurou onto their bed and clambered up to straddle his hips. Planting his hands on Seijuurou’s shoulders, he ground his hips down in tight little circles. Seijuurou watched in awe as he threw his head back and chewed on his bottom lip. Sousuke came up behind them and grabbed Makoto’s ass, squeezing before he yanked his pants and boxers down around his thighs. Makoto scrambled down Seijuurou’s body and started scrabbling at his belt, drawing his cock out and immediately shoving it in his mouth.

 

               “Fuck, Makoto!” Seijuurou gasped, straining not to buck up into Makoto’s mouth. Makoto let loose a moan around him and shoved forward suddenly. Seijuurou looked up wildly to see Sousuke already buried to the hilt in Makoto. “Fuck,” he repeated. Makoto scraped his teeth along the underside of Seijuurou’s cock and he had to fight not to choke him. Makoto pulled off with a gasp and a mewl.

 

               “Fuck my mouth, Sei,” he whined. Seijuurou sat up and cupped his cheek.

 

               “You sure?” he whispered. Sousuke thrust particularly hard then, and Makoto’s eyes rolled back.

 

               “Do it, Seijuurou,” Sousuke ordered, and Seijuurou was on his knees in an instant. He grabbed Makoto by the jaw and held him in place as he rubbed the head of his cock across Makoto’s lips.

 

               “You two are going to be the end of me,” he muttered, shoving himself inside. Makoto reacted instantly, clawing at Seijuurou’s hips hard enough to leave angry red lines. He groaned around Seijuurou’s cock and opened his mouth wider, encouraging him to go harder. Seijuurou’s hips started bucking wildly, and he could tell from the way the Makoto – and the entire bed – was jerking Sousuke’s were too. Sousuke reached forward and grabbed the back of Seijuurou’s head, yanking him forward in a bruising kiss. Seijuurou answered by holding Makoto’s head in place as he drove in as deep as he could go and came down Makoto’s throat.

 

               Seijuurou maintained just enough coherency to release Makoto’s head as he slumped back against the pillow and watched Sousuke fuck Makoto to completion. Makoto threw his head back and screamed as Sousuke ran his nails down his back, fucking himself backward. Seijuurou caught Sousuke’s eye and smirked, crossing his ankles and folding his arms behind his head as he watched the show. Sousuke smirked back and leaned forward slowly, maintaining eye contact the entire time as he sank his teeth into the back of Makoto’s neck.

 

               Makoto came with a gasp and slumped forward onto the bed. Sousuke let go of his neck and pulled out to stroke himself, cumming over Makoto’s back. For a moment they were silent.

 

               “So that was fun,” Seijuurou commented. He could hear Makoto snickering against the mattress. There was a ding from the kitchen and Sousuke swung himself off of the bed.

 

               “Wash up,” he said over his shoulder as he padded out the door. “Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes.” Seijuurou grinned at his back and reached forward to help Makoto into an upright position.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
